You Make Me Want To Live
by epic-much21
Summary: Debris are scattered everywhere, trees, large undergrowth and several other shit I have no time to think about. I try my best not to trip as I desperately trudge away from the black haze. My lungs starts burning from the lack of air, I can only hold my breath for so long. Glee set in Hunger Games!
1. Bruised

**Hi! I'm kinda new to this and I just thought I'd give writing a shot! It's not very long but... yea! Please give it a shot and let me know what you think :)  
I'll carry on with this if people like. Enjoy!**

**This is of course a Brittana fic. **

**NOTE**: This is cross over between Glee and Hunger Games because who doesn't love badass Santana? and also because I'm so hyped up about "Catching Fire!"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR HUNGER GAMES **  
(I wish I did though :P )

* * *

I can feel bile spurting up my throat as the smell of burning flesh invades my airways. I try to suppress it in by taking deep long breaths, big mistake.

_Fuck. I have remnants of ashes in my nostrils, ashes of a cremated man. I have a dead man in my nostrils. Well that escalated quickly. _

As I suffocate from the thick smog, my eyes start to water. I held my breath and stood up, blindly staggering through the desolated land. Debris are scattered everywhere, trees, large undergrowth and several other shit I have no time to think about. I try my best not to trip as I desperately trudge away from the black haze. My lungs starts burning from the lack of air, I can only hold my breath for so long unlike Aretha or Bilbo Baggins, my musing draws me back to reality like a bucket of cold water. Chills ran down my spine as I realized...

_I'm still in the arena._

_No cannon have been fired. _

_Son of a bitch, Tommy might still b-_

I see a bright spark from the left side of my peripheral view; my body involuntarily curls up into a ball with my hands covering my head as I brace myself for the explosion. A shockwave of heat blows me into mid-air, making me land flat on the ground like a thrown ragdoll. A dull thump lands by my right side, missing my head just a couple of inches. I turn my attention to see what the unknown object was.

"Well shit, there goes Tommy's arm."

* * *

"Santana! What the fuck was that!" boomed the voice into her ear. Brown eyes snapped open and the head of the petit frame surges up, only to hit the stainless roof, which causes a loud clank. The pain forcing her body back down.

"Shit."

"Hold on, we'll pull you right out." The makeshift bed made of plain sheet of cold metal starts to move backwards pushing itself out of the cylinder. Her anxious hands alternated in digging her nails into tanned palms to scratching the criss-cross grain of the surface.

"Seriously you'd think after hundreds of go's on this thing you'd think you'd stop denting the simulator machine. I'm certain that you've actually moulded that large forehead of yours in to the frame" A large outline of a man with a broad frame came into view, lights flooded her sight making the young brunette blink her eyes several times to adjust as she emerged out of the metal cave.

"Get these straps off of me Haymitch. Now." She growled in a low voice, clearly not amused by her company's comments.

Ignoring her imperative he continues, "And every time you hit that pretty little head of yours on that ugly beeping machine, I hope it'll knock some manners into you." His eyes glinted mockingly as it shifted from the bed straps to Santana's eyes. Getting a kick from irritating the young girl he pulls on the loose flap, tightening around the thin wrist.

A sound cross between a gasp of surprise and a growl escapes from her lips "Get me out of these now!"

"Oopsie! Sorry I do that every time." He undo's the restraint and makes his way around Santana's left side to free the other limb.

"Yea and every time you do, I wish the simulator was real with your drunken-homeless ass in it" she spat back.

"Speaking of the simulator, what was that-"

"I know right, blew a hole right in that place-"Feeling smug with her achievement she smirks at her mentor, her eyes meeting his steel gray eyes.

"That was crap." Santana does a double take, caught unguarded by his comment. "Seriously, what was that? You nearly, wait no. You did blow half of the arena off." Haymitch stared at her with disapproving eyes as he scolded the Latina.

The young girl stared right back at him, baffled by his comment, _"What I killed those motherfuckers! In record time as well if I may say so myself!"_ she thought to herself. "Well it got the job done didn't it?!"

Haymitch ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair, scratching his scalp out of annoyance "Your job is to get out alive. Preferably without any scratch on that pretty little face of yours but that's not gonna happen." Walking to his working table lit up by a single lamp, he took the half consumed whisky and enclosed his lips around the bottle, taking a large gulp before carrying on his rant. "You didn't have to pull a District 13 on the damn place! With that stunt you would have killed all tributes! Including you! The explosives you used were enough to bring down a district or two!"

"Whatever, I don't expect to come out of that place alive. I don't have a reason to." She retorted. The room fell silent.

Bringing her freed hand across, she hastily tries to undo the other constrainer before Haymitch. He slaps her hand away to clear it from obstruction.

"I can do it!"

"Shut up, your nose is bleeding, it's gross." He moves away from her, leaning back to his working table.

Santana brings her right hand up to her face, wiping the skin above her upper lip, warm liquid spread across her fingertips. Upon seeing her blood stained hand, Santana pulls the connected electrodes on her head off.

"Ew." Haymitch comments watching her sitting up as she tries to catch the blood dripping from her chin. Pulling a face of disgust, he takes out an oil discoloured rug from the back pocket of his worn out corduroy trousers. "Here" he chucks the grimy cloth to her lap. Santana picks it up and takes it to her face, briskly wiping the liquid, staining her cheeks a mixture of black and red.

"Was that oil?!" exclaimed Santana, she licked her dry lips, tasting rust and with a tint of grime.

"You're welcome" deadpanned Haymitch, briefly looking up from his reading glasses and returns his attention to reading through a document.

"So it says here that the train arrives at 8pm. We'll leave in hour so get ready. We'll get there around 4am and then it's another 3 hour journey to the town. Well, where you're staying."

Having stopped the bleeding Santana gathers herself and walks towards Haymitch, she could smell the stench of alcohol mixed with cologne emitting from his week old shirt. "Where are we going?" she asks, standing on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder to see the paper he was reading.

"I hope you like barnyard animals" he mutters.

"District 10."


	2. Disturbed

**Authors Note: Wow. it's actually really difficult to find time to write! Hahahaha! This one's a little bit longer!**

How are you guys? All well I hope! Have you seen "Catching Fire"?! How handsome was Finnick and how cute?! And oh my, Mags /3

Sorry for the seemingly slow phasing I'm still trying to get into the groove of things, It'll get better I promise!

Anyway, enjoy! Criticism and reviews and what not are appreciated! Thank you!  
(Oh, and tell your friends! -shameless advertising here :L -)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I AM POOR. HUNGER GAME OR GLEE ARE NOT MINE. 

* * *

_"Urgh! Take that! And that! And that!" Loud thwacks of friendly wood echoed from two small figures underneath a grand ash tree which was resting at a top of a slope. Surrounding this tree in its solitude was rows and rows of golden wheat which went for miles. They swayed together as the wind whistled to lean them in one direction to another. Small hands gripped tightly on a make shift sword, a meter long wooden stick with a small twig tied horizontally to its body; the little arms bended and flexed as she swayed her weapon. She raised her arms above her head pointing towards the warm sky of yellow, orange and red. She takes a deep breath through her nose, puffing her chest up preparing herself to deliver a deathly blow against her enemy. A little boy about the same age is sat on the ground with his own blade in hand, his right wrist angled to the left, bracing himself from the incoming attack._

_"Prepare to meet your end!" The feisty young Latina exclaimed. Her dust stained dress whipped dramatically and her hair blew back as the wind whorled around her._

_"My name is Noah Puckerman of District Two! I'm not scared of you! My broad sword of iron will defend me from your attacks! I shall be the victor! The playmate retorted._

_"Oh yea? Well take this!" Thin arms equipped summoned all strength and came surging down against the other piece of wood, whacking it out of its owner's firm grasp._

_"Whoa..." Awed with herself, the little girls eyes shifted from her friend to his sword which flew and fell a few yards away._

_"Ow Tana, not so hard!" Complained the little boy who rose to his feet and dusted the dirt off his light brown shorts, also smudging the remaining soil into the hem of his polo shirt in the process. He rubbed his palm to ease the soreness inflicted by disarm. This took Santana out of her trance and smirked at Noah, a smug look graced her lovely features proud of her triumph._

_"Man up Puck! How are we going to be Head Peacekeepers like Papi and your dad if you can't even hold your sword?" Chided the smaller frame, Santana turned her attention to Noah's weapon which was still lying on the ground and walked towards its direction to retrieve the thing. She picked it up and handed it back to her friend._

_"Thanks, you're right. I'll do better next time. We should practice our argyle skills tomorrow; we can have a race and also see who can climb the fastest!"_

_Brows furrowed momentarily as the tanned girl tried to decipher what her friend just said and her eyes rolled in recognition of what he meant. "It's agility Noah, not argyle. Those are what granny's make."_

_"Oh right-"_

_"Santana? Mija!" She turned her head towards her house which was at the bottom far end of the plains. Santana squinted and upon catching her mother's tiny figure she waved her arms wildly and her lips curved into a wide smile. Shortly her mother waved back and beckoned her to come home, bringing her play time to an end._

_"They're home love! You're Papi's home!" Her mother yelled. "Ok Mami! I'll be right there!" she shouted back._

_The little girl turned her sights back to Puck "Papi's home, do you want come over for supper? I bet he'll have some freshly baked banana bread or maybe chocolate cake from the Capitol!" _

_"Nah, it's ok! I gotta get back home to see my Dad too! I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'll bring some chocolate milk for us for lunch!" replied Puck as he started to walk towards his own house._

_"Alright! Bye!" Santana waved him goodbye and Puck disappeared into the plains on his way home._

_Santana hears her mother call for her again beckoning her home; she enters the thicket of wheat and walks away from the ash tree. The sun was starting to set and she could feel the winds blowing grow colder. Birds too were aware of the day nearing its end and were making their way back to their nest. _

_"Santana? Where are you?!" _

_"I'm coming Ma-"_

_"Santana?! Santana?!" Hearing a certain edge in her mother's voice she starts to quicken her pace._

_"I'm on my way Mami! I'm not very far now!" The little Latina barked, making sure that her mother heard her reply. "She probably just didn't hear me…" She thought to herself. But she hears her again and this time she was sure that something's not right._

_"Santana! SANTANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_She breaks for a jog, eager to get home to get to her restless mother. "I'm coming Mami! I'm nearly there-"_

_"THEY'RE COMING SANTANA! THEY'RE COMING!" She can see the roof to her house and she moves her legs faster._

_"WHO ARE THEY MAMI?! WHO'S COMING?!" Santana shrieks, her stomach drops and she starts to sprint to her house going as fast as her tiny legs could carry her._

_"SANTANA!"_

_She can feel her lungs burning and her muscles are starting to ache as she pumps them, "Faster!" She thought "Faster!" She's been running for ages and it seems that she wasn't moving. It's as though with every step she takes towards her home it was shrinking further and further away from her._

_"SANTANA HELP ME!"_

_"I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN MAMI!" Her right foot gets caught on her left and her body is skidding on the ground, scratching her knees and ripping her dress. She gathers herself together kneeling on her wounded knees; she steadies herself and her trembling lips. The little girl wipes the threatening tears brusquely with her right arm and stands on her legs, her knees are numb and despite the open gash she starts to jog again._

_"HELP ME!"_

_It startles her and finally panic erupts from her chest and she's sobbing, she's breathless and exhaustion is slowing her down. The fern is closing in on her and they're cutting into her arms, painting her skin with fine lines. But after stumbling through wheat after wheat she reaches the last barrier separating her from her mum. She stretches her arms and pushes herself out and that's when she hears an ear piercing howl like a beast in agony as stakes plunged in its flesh and through its skin._

* * *

Beads of sweat littered the sides of her temple. Brown eyes filled with confusion, fear and anxiety swiftly moved from left to right. A split second of disorientation and the helpless eyes turned sharp with rage, aggression and ferocity; replacing the previous emotions. She stood abruptly from her bed and made her way out of her room; the sensor of her door registered her movement and slid open sleekly.

"Fuck sake." Santana gritted through her teeth. The deep hum of the train was the only noise which filled her ears. She inspected the tiny goose-bumps that rose from her skin, thinking whether if it was caused by the cold which travelled from her barefoot and up her spine; or from the seemingly pleasant flashback of her childhood turned into a bitch of a nightmare. She enters the cabin to the kitchen-bar room, not bothering to turn on the voice activated lights she remained silent and guided herself through the compartment. There was the moonlight shining through the line of paralleled windows which lighted her path. Santana opens one of the cupboards and reaches for a glass; she then makes her way to the centre counter where a glass jug of water was waiting for her. She pours herself a drink and downs it all in one. Her eyes caught the shining of the oven which showed her the time.

"June 9, 2111, 4:12am" it said in dimmed white lights. "Well that's 17 minutes more sleep than last night." She said to herself.

It's the same routine every day.

It had been less than 24 hours when Haymitch announced their departure for District 10, the industry of livestock. This is the final destination for her and Haymitch until she returns to back to District 2, her "home". Santana chuckles bitterly at the thought, it sounds funny in her head. She has no home. If she had to name a place then she would say it's District fou- no. She meant this bullet train. This hovering soulless bleak mansion was the closest thing she had to one. But then again, the longest she actually stayed in this automobile was a week and that was because the engine overheated during their travel to District 7 from 4.

It was big enough to accommodate six families and have room for at least three dogs and a cat. The architecture was exquisite if she was being honest. The design and the installed technologies were modern, it had 8 bedrooms all with en-suite bathrooms, a living room, kitchen-dining room, and an entertainment area and of course a function room to drive it. However, only five rooms out of twelve were actually being used. Three of the bedrooms; one for her and Haymitch and the other bedroom- the master's bedroom were converted into her training/office room. Plus, the kitchen-dining room for food and the function room. The rest of the area remained as it was when Haymitch first bought the vehicle. It's a pretty wasteful investment if you ask her, but she's not complaining. As much as she hates to admit it, she's a freeloader. Without Haymitch she would have probably ended up in a brothel.

They still had at least sixteen hours left to travel until they arrive at District 10, then probably another two hours of hiking, swimming or crawling whatever the hell that alcoholic had waiting for her.

Santana's not sure how but Haymitch has friends all over Panem, as in legitimate friends and they've all been incredibly hospitable. What surprises her even more is that they all seemed genuinely happy to see the homeless smelling and looking drunkard; and if possible even more fucking ecstatic when he drops the bomb on them that he and this "pain in the ass" will be staying for half a year with them. They always end up extending their stay too! All because their host insists that they should hang around much longer! At first Santana was embarrassed for his audacity but she eventually got used to it.

She remembers the first district they moved to, District 4. It was where she met Finnick Odair and good old Mags. She was nine and it was the district they stayed in, the longest too since Mags guilt tripped them into staying every time they said goodbye, claiming "You wouldn't want to be the cause of death of this poor heart of mine now would you, dears?"

Her lips curled up to the memory as she sat by the window, staring aimlessly out the train while blurs of trees blocked the silver lit sea by the moon.

In their company she almost forgot the purpose for their unholy pilgrim.

Almost.

It was hard to believe that Haymitch, this walking hepatitis was the victor of the Second Quarter Quell, reaped at the age of sixteen. The closest person she had to a family.


	3. Cattle

**Authors Note: Helloooooooooooooooooo! Thank you for the follows and reviews, they really do help with motivation! I'm feeling particularly hard-working today so here's another update! (Well actually just procrastinating school work :L)**

**So yea, enjoy! (And do tell your friends! *bows head shamefully for self-advertising*)  
All mistakes if any, are mine! Sorry! Also the characterization, if Santana's a bit OOC... I'll work on it! All will be explained!**

DISCLAIMER: HUNGER GAMES AND GLEE ARE NOT MINE /3

* * *

"Morning." grumbled Haymitch as he entered the training room. The area was spacious; it was well lit since it was the only room which had no windows. The long rectangular expanse of white walls was divided; it had a little chamber on the far left side where a simulator for the games was installed. Mounted on the side was a vast collection of weapons: from various blades to artilleries and explosives in different sizes. A segment of the wall panels on the bottom left quarter of the room also acted like huge screens in which programmes were displayed where the setting for battle simulation can be adjusted. A partition made from glass isolated this vicinity from the rest of floor where a punching bag was hanging down in the hand-to-hand combat arena and a metal surfaced table was located against the upper right corner.

Haymitch dressed in grey sweats and a plain white shirt wobbled inside, his bare feet stepping on the smooth granite floor. His right hand supporting a cup of freshly brewed coffee while the palm of his left hand came to his face rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Santana briefly looked up giving Haymitch a quick nod and returned her attention to her training. Fists momentarily moulded the punching bag. It swayed repeatedly as it was showered with jabs, hooks, uppercuts and kicks. The black rubbery skin was worn white from the previous episodes of abuse.

"This- bag is really light, Haymitch-"

The scruffy man blew the steam off his coffee and took a sip, warm liquid slid down his throat as he watched the Latina beat the victim of her aggression.

"I need a new one-" Santana finishes by delivering an uppercut with her left fist, spinning the bag and rattling the chain as they coiled together.

"Well, it made you sweat like a pig. Clearly it's doing something right." He chucks her the white towel resting on the stainless chair by the working table he was leaning on.

"I've been here since 5am." She replied as she wiped the dots of sweat off her forehead.

"And what time is it now?" Haymitch asked.

"1pm." Santana grabs the bottle of water and takes large gulps of water to cure dehydration.

"Shit. Must have drank more than the usual last night..." Haymitch's eyes widened and took another drink.

This caused Santana to scoff; folding her arms as she looked at Haymitch with a cocked eyebrow amused "Why does this come as a surprise? Sometimes I actually make a bet with myself whether you'll actually get out of bed. Hell, sometimes even whether or not you're still breathing!" she jibes.

"Whatever" The older man turns his back to her and waves his left hand dismissively "Wait, if it's 1 in the afternoon... We should be in District 10 by now!" He turns to her waiting for Santana's confirmation.

"Yea pretty much. We're only here because we're waiting to get your drunken ass sobered up. I'm not having a repeat of what happened in District 7..." The young brunette's face pulls into a scowl from the memory. She pinches the frayed edges of the bandage wrapped around her right knuckles and starts to undress it.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! We made it alive didn't we?! Besides who would have thought that was going to happen..." Haymitch places his now empty cup on the smooth metal surface of his table and brings his hands up defensively at the Latina.

"What." Santana stop her movements and looked at Haymitch. "Your liquored drenched ass of a brain thought it was a bright idea to go out in the middle of the night- during a blizzard might I add- to get to, and I quote-"

Santana puts her hands in the air and makes a gesture of quotation marks as she said ""The North Pole" and that we had to move fast because this Santa guy. Who from what you described is an overweight man in his 60's and enjoys watching children in his free time was about to leave on his magical sleigh pulled along by flying reindeers. Now, I don't care if that was the illegal grass you smoked talking or if it's one of your ancient references that I don't get or you have some dark, dark ,dark fetish in that disturbed head of yours... But either way, all I know is that it almost got us killed!" exclaimed the fiery Latina.

"Ugh. Lighten up, it's not my fault you had a bitter childho-" Haymitch bites his tongue but was a moment too late, he saw the way the Latina's posture stiffen, invisible to those who didn't know her but carried a motion of a trembling ground to those who had been around her for a long time. How the tiny nonetheless previously existing playful glint in her eyes completely dulled down like dying embers. The way her smile was no longer genuine but plastered. Santana was done playing and had retired back to the asylum of her fortress.

"Santana, I didn't-"

"I know." She cuts him in mid sentence. "It's alright Haymitch. I'll be packing my stuff and I need to wash myself, meet you in the dining area in half an hour." Santana turns her back to him and calmly walks out of the room and enters the darkly lit corridor, her steps echoing as she left.

"Oh Santana..." Haymitch sighs, watching the girl walk away until the door slid shut hiding the figure away. His head was drowning with concerns, how he wished he could back out from this responsibility or somehow change the brunette's mind about this mission of hers. It's admirable he thought, but borderline insane.

But then again, what else do you expect from a person who believed they were born broken and didn't know what it's like to be fixed?

Santana and Haymitch joined one another after finishing their individual preparations. Both of them carrying a backpack each, only holding the essentials. Santana learned to pack light another skill she gained from the whole trip. Only keep those you will need and not to waste a space or even a thought for trivial things. She was dressed in a white vest top which hugged her slender frame, sporting black torn jeans with worn out boots and leather jacket. Santana frees her black mane from the towel wrapped around her head and combs her hand through it.

"Looking very handsome." Commented Haymitch.

"Looking less beggared." Santana replied.

Haymitch looked down on his fresh light blue buttoned up shirt which was scrunched up to his elbows and inspects his beige corduroy trousers. "Thanks, I tried. Anyway, we don't have anyone waiting for us in the victor village this time. We'll be staying with an old friend of mine, he's a rancher. They're not a very well-off family, but he volunteered into taking us in. We'll be helping them out in exchange for their hospitality, so I hope you know how to ride a horse bareback and how to milk cows... Oh, and try not to stick out like a sore thumb...But I guess it's a bit too late for that, judging from your outfit... This is an oppressed district-"

"Aren't they all." Santana interjects.

"This is different." The way Haymitch looked directly into Santana's eyes with such unusual intensity made her drop her snarky remarks.

"These people are putting their lives in danger for us. The capitol had probably sent for their pets to sniff each District out to look for us. We are in their debt, and if we had some other place to hide, trust me we wouldn't be here. So be courteous, these people barely have enough to feed themselves let alone another two mouths. We can't afford to be reckless, so stay out of trouble; it's not just your ass you're looking out for this time. These people could be killed for nursing two outlaws." Haymitch lectured; in all the years she was under his wing he hardly ever spoke to her in such manner. So when Haymitch speaks in such an authoritative way, Santana knows the gravity behind his words. To her it means "Keep your head down. Think about your actions. You are a walking devastation. We don't need you to cause more unnecessary deaths. Don't make me remind you of what happened in District 4."

"I understand."

They hid their means of transport in an abandoned airbase. It was deserted after the Dark Days and all of its functions were deactivated as it was used by the rebels to deliver provisions to District 13. It was north from their destination, a good half a state away from the main District and so it was secluded. Haymitch took out their beaten up sidecar from one of the cabins, they were going to drive for a good length of time and leave it miles from the outskirts and trek the rest. They would have used a much more efficient vehicle if it wasn't going to draw so much attention on them. Unfortunately, a smaller hovercraft with engines that rumbles like the stomachs of a gam of whales may cause a few chatter.

It took them almost three hours to drive to the outskirt of District 10. The journey was set in a large vast of fields. However when they got on foot, dense undergrowth clogged up their way which took them another 3 hours to get through. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with brushes of purple, pink and indigo with white splatters of the stars. It wasn't dark enough that you couldn't see anything, there was still light which helped them find their way into the threshold.

Haymitch wasn't kidding when he said the place was stroked by poverty.

Houses were as small if not smaller as a cabin back in their train. Flies were buzzing everywhere, hovering around grubby children. There was an offensive odour in the air, a mix of the sour smell of decay, animal faeces and mud. Mothers carried their infants in tattered cloth from outgrown clothes; they stood by their shabby door steps- if you can even call a stained curtain with holes a door. They yelled for their children to come home. One house was made of different planks of wood stapled together by rusty nails; its roof was made from iron sheet. Outside the house was a ramshackle of a fence, tied to it was an anorexic cow. Santana could see the way the bones and ribs of the animal stick out, stood beside the animal was a young girl perhaps around eight years of age. She was cradling a little infant who was wailing in her skeletal arms. A woman who Santana assumed was their mother was squat next to the cow with a wooden bowl placed underneath its shrunken udder, desperately pinching and pulling on the organ for milk to feed her children. However, no matter how hard she pulled not a single drop of milk was caught by the bowl. Santana looked down on the ground when the little girl caught her eyes; she carried on walking but shuffled an inch closer to Haymitch whose neck was stiff; only looking straight ahead. She guessed that Haymitch had seen sights like this before, if not he was doing a remarkable job ignoring the despair around him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Mumbled Haymitch his eyes still trained forward.

When Haymitch explained that the way of living in the district was through livestock, Santana was expecting cows mooing and chickens flying in all sort of directions; maybe a few goats chewing on grass and she accepted that it was possible that she'll wake up in a field with them chewing on her hair during her stay. Also, perhaps find herself in a pig pen, but not this. This place felt like an animal pen, even the laughter of the children felt practiced to her, like a chorus of mewing sheep. It was as if, people were the cattle. Santana lost in her thought didn't notice that Haymitch had ceased walking and ended up walking into him.

"We're here." He said.

She was given a minute to absorb her surroundings. The construction in front of her was a little bit bigger than the previous houses but nonetheless in a detrimental state. The front of the house had an enclosure made of wood just like the rest. There's an arch in the entrance littered with withered vines. It had a pair of four paned windows on each side of the face; one of them looked broken and was nailed to the wall to prevent it from falling apart. On the far side of the house was a little wooden gate which Santana assumed led to the garden, opposite this was a water pump surrounded by buckets indicating it was still functioning. Santana couldn't see anymore and so she decided that she'll carry on with her observations tomorrow. Haymitch looked at her waiting patiently until she came back to their reality; she turned towards him and gave her a small nod telling him she's ready. He walked forward, ducking down to avoid the arch. Santana followed on shortly and walked tentatively. Haymitch knocked on the feeble door. They waited but no one came. He knocked again and they could hear increasing volume of muffle voices, it sounded like a confrontation as two voices remained consistent and biting. Haymitch decided to turn the doorknob open, entering the vicinity cautiously.

"This is a bad idea Dad!"

"Keep your voice down."

"No! Mum! Say something! Tell Dad this is a bad idea! It's been hours and they're not even here yet! For all we know they could have gotten caught and have mentioned us to the Peacekeepers! Who even are they?!"

Santana peered over Haymitch's back to see the argument. The room was dimly lit by an orange glow from a candle, there in what looks to be a small kitchen was a girl about her age standing waving her arms as she spoke disapprovingly to who she guessed was her father. The man was sat on wooden chair, his back resting on the frame. In the middle was a woman who resembled highly to the girl, she was leaning on a small counter. Her arms folded with one hand to her face, fingers appeared to be pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Haymitch is a good friend of mine-"

"Yes I know! "The great Victor of the Second Quarter Quell"! By why is he coming here?! He probably owns a mansion and eats and throws up food only to eat more!" screeched the voice.

"Brittany dear, lower your voice. You're speaking to your father dear-"cooed the older woman, desperately trying to diffuse the rising tension.

"They're a friend and they will be staying here for as long as they need to-"

"WE HARDLY HAVE ENOUGH FOR OURSELVES DAD! The blonde snapped at her father.

Raising from his chair the older man stood firm in the room and thundered "BRITTANY. YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER. I AM THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY AND WHAT I SAY GOES. THIS IS HOW IT HAD BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE, SO DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY NOW."

The room fell silent.

The tension was suffocating. Witnessing enough, Santana briefly looked out of the house and found a mother and her child sitting on a stool; the woman was singing a lullaby to her baby. She smiled at the scene before her and turned her attention back to the spectacle, the room was still silent and the two sides were still engaged into a standoff. The woman in the middle continued to bow her head down in silence. The door creaked as Haymitch released his hold from the doorknob, breaking the gaze between the two aggressors. Their attention fell upon them; Santana's eyes broaden and her body was paralysed. She felt unusually intimidated. An apology was making its way through Haymitch's lips when the young blonde strived towards them. Santana can see her face much clearer now, her eyes sharp like a lioness, her skin ghastly but with red searing cheeks from the dispute. She was tall and moved lightly yet strong and she was coming straight at them. She walked past Haymitch but her shoulders collided against Santana's as the Latina's unmoving body occupied most of the exit. It made her stagger backwards and look back to the relentless marching blonde. The offender carried on her way and did not even turn to notice Santana, disappearing into the night.


	4. Apple

**Authors Note: Hola Amigos! Merry almost Christmas! :) **  
**Hope you guys like it! I thought I'd give you guys an update, consider it an early Christmas present if I don't update again before Christmas!**

**I think I'll start to phase up the story a bit, but I also want to take my time to build le romance between our heroines ;) we're gonna have more Brittana scenes after this!**

The italics are flashbacks which I have been using heavily lately... sorry about that, lemme know if you guys like it or not.

**P.S. *whispers* It's actually my birthday guys, and it would be cool to you know... have some reviews? I just kinda feel like I'm only talking to myself which is cool, but talking to you guys would be much better! :L Suggestions, criticisms, advice? whatever it is I appreciate it!**  
**Thank you! And Merry Snixxmass! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

"We're not welcomed here."

"Hmm..? Don't be silly what made you think that?

_She walked past Haymitch but her shoulders collided against Santana's as the Latina's unmoving body occupied most of the exit. It made her stagger backwards and look back to the relentless marching blonde. The offender carried on her way and did not even turn to notice Santana, disappearing into the night. _

"_Haymitch!" the middle aged man cried. His declaration snapping his wife out of her stupor, her head flew up and her eyes shifted between Haymitch and Santana who were awkwardly stood by their doorstep. Her cheeks flushed as she realizes that their visitors must have heard the quarrel between her husband and daughter. _

"_Benny, Anna. I hope we haven't intruded in anything?" garbled Haymitch, his voice wavering ineptly. Santana rolled her eyes and had to suppress the urge to slap Haymitch behind his head. _

"_Why, no of course you haven't! Come in! Come in!" Benny chuckled, he was slightly taller than Haymitch and had stark blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and was well built, the result from working hard in the ranch Santana supposed. Wrinkles were evident on his face especially when he smiled; stubbles grew across his jaw and cheeks. His hair was a shade of brown with a few strands of blond. He shook Haymitch's hand and pulled him into a manly hug. His wife Anna glided next to him and hastily placed her comforting hands upon Haymitch's face and placed a firm kiss on her friend's forehead then takes him in for a hug. Anna pulls away shortly and takes her place next to her husband, Benny then lovingly places his hand around her waist to hold her closer. _

"_It's been a long time, how are you Haymitch?" said Benny, his eyes then meets the young Latina's and smiles so welcomingly at her "...And this must be Santana." He states more than question. _

"_Why you are very pretty, love!" Anna approaches Santana and places her hands reassuringly on her crossed arm. The older woman looked into Santana's eyes and all the young brunette could see were hazel looking at her with such delight. She looked at Santana as though she had known since she was an infant; she then takes her in for an unexpected hug which caught the young girl by surprise. It takes Santana a few seconds to register the arms around her and another second for her to awkwardly return the hug with a soft pat on the older woman's back. All the while Haymitch and Benny were watching them, Haymitch rolled his eyes on Santana and Benny released a quiet laugh. "Welcome to our humble abode Santana which is now as much as yours." The man of the house declared._

"_Thank you..." she uttered softly. Anna chortles at Santana's shy response and releases her from her embrace. _

_Haymitch and Santana were taken into the kitchen and were fed generously. The course of the conversation went into the direction of the young blonde earlier; she learned that the girl was in fact Anna and Benny's eldest daughter "Yes that girl was Brittany, our eldest daughter. She's 17 and will be turning 18 in February. Sorry about her, she's not always like that..." Anna assured Santana and Haymitch._

"_She has grown up a lot." Commented Haymitch. _

"_Yes she has, I mean the last time you saw her was when she was six and you were drunk. She knows who you are Haymitch."_

"_Yes, "The Great Victor of the Second Quarter Quell"" mocked Haymitch._

_Benny sniggers "She knows you're the Grinch who stole Christmas." _

_For the rest of the evening Santana sat quietly just watching the adults converse and reminisce about their past. She found her lips curling up a bit at some of the tales particularly about the one where Haymitch apparently came over for the winter to celebrate "Christmas". During his visit, Haymitch performed an impromptu strip tease using the skinny pine tree in the Pierces living room. Unfortunately for young Brittany, she witnessed the awfully hairy and mind scaring event. Benny reasoned that this might be the reason for Brittany's not so friendly attitude towards Haymitch. Santana was curious when she realized that Benny, Haymitch and her father knew one another. Santana wouldn't ask Haymitch anymore about their history though... She assumed he wouldn't say anything to her anyway. Listening to the conversations around her, she learned that the couple had three children: Brittany, Andre and Christa; and that Brittany doesn't attend an education institution but helps around the house and the ranch instead. Santana excused herself to bed just after midnight, she was bunking in with Brittany and Christa but since they had just arrived; Anna decided that it would be good for her and Haymitch to have the room between them. So, Benny and Andre were to sleep in one room and Anna, Christa and Brittany all in another. However, Haymitch insisted on staying on the floor of the Pierce's living room, giving Santana some space._

_Anna walked Santana to her daughters room, she gave her a candle to use for the night and bid her good evening and left the room. Santana hadn't been alone with her thoughts for nearly 12 hours and she enjoyed the peace that washed over her. She wasn't used to living with many people, granted she moved about between various victor houses but she always had her own space. It's not that she she's snobby, she just enjoys her solitude; the thought of having to share a room with Haymitch or anyone else for that matter made her feel suffocated and uncomfortable. It was going to be a long month... Well actually, Haymitch hadn't told her how long they were staying with the Pierce for. She guesses that it will only be until the Capitol has cooled off, when they're not so hot on their trail. Whatever, she reckons it wouldn't be any longer than three months anyway. After all, she doesn't have long until the moment she's been preparing herself for comes._

"They look at us funny... But, not just us two... But the Pierces as well..." contemplated Santana as she sat on the wonky wooden fence on the ranch, as she looked out into the open field.

_It was her fifth day in District 10; she had met Christa and Andre the day after her arrival. Andre was quiet. He always seemed lost in his own thoughts, always staring in mid air. He was wary of the people around him and didn't like to be in a room where he knew no one. He rarely said anything but when he did, it will either be a string of offensive words or a cry for his mother, father or Brittany. He was handsome; he too had broad shoulders like his father but his body was not young enough to be called neither child nor rough to be called a man, he was only 14 years old. His hair was cut short, just past his ear and it was dirty blond. He mostly took after his father's features, sharing the same wide but warm eyes- though his was vacant. Although, the colour of his iris wasn't blue or hazel, it was a forested brown which possessed an odd empty quality that you could get lost in. Lose yourself to nothingness. During the times where Santana would be around Andre he was unmoving and watchful of her, timid yet inquisitive like a fawn witnessing the unravelling of spring for the first time. There are cases where Santana would catch Andre with Christa playing where he would be laughing without a care in the world; so, so happy. _

_The youngest member of the Pierce on the other hand is the personification of a little ball of sunshine. Christa's smile illuminated District 10. Her laugh was contagious and was very friendly. The young child didn't posses not one bad bone in her. It's a shame she has to live in such a mean and hopeless town, Santana hope that no being would ever taint such a pure heart. She is the perfect mix of Anna and Benny; eyes like her mother but in the colour of the sea, and a smile as happy as her father's but her lips as gentle as her mothers. She was at the tender age of 8, the age in which mothers hoped their child will forever be. The first time Christa met Santana she asked her to kneel down, the young brunette conceded, upon doing so she was pulled into a tight hug by the little blonde. The young child then whispered a kind "Hello" to the Latina's ear. From that very moment, the little girl had claimed a spot in the Latinas heart; but Santana would never admit that. The Pierce family seemed to have an uncanny talent to always surprise her, she wasn't sure whether she liked that or not. _

_On the fifth day, Brittany returned to her house. Her movement were not as blunt but nonetheless cold and unwelcoming. Brittany made her way through the side gate to their garden, it made a loud creak. She was welcomed home by her little sister who came sprinting at her like a fireball "Britty! You're home! Where were you?! Mummy said you were at Rachel's! Why did you go without me?! You promised you'd take me with you last time! I want to see Doug!" Brittany smiled at her mini-me's ramblings as she hugged her legs. The older blonde pressed a kiss on top of her head. "Oh and have you met Tana?" She heard her sister mumble into her side. Brittany stiffened and her smile faltered bit, she glanced up to see the subject of conversation standing beside her father. Santana and Benny were stood in the shade of a broad acacia tree hiding from the blistering heat, the one she used to climb as a child. Benny had his arm stretched out pointing at their old chicken coop, the one that had been abandoned for a while due to the recent fox infestation. Brittany imagines that her father is telling the Latina about his plan to rebuild the dilapidated hutch. _

_Their garden wasn't exactly a ranch but an enormous plot of land shared between their neighbours. Their means of living relied on their farm animals. Each family were given a cow, six hens, three roosters, two pigs and a lamb. They are all part of the mass productions of resources for the capitol. Their job is to take care of these animals to produce meat, milk, eggs and wool. 70% of the earnings goes to the District market where they compile all of the earnings from each family. They are then charged with 10% tax for "land maintenance" and the remaining 15% is for the family who are yet to pay for water, electricity and food. Placements in educational institutes are no charity either; parents who wish for their child to attend must pay even higher tax for the "children's welfare". Even then, there is no guarantee that the family is getting their money's worth for the teachers themselves weren't really educated either. As long as they knew the history of Panem and what went on during the "Dark Days" how the Capitol obliterated District 13, they were teachers. That's one of the reasons why Brittany decided to drop out of school at the age of 13 despite her parents protest and contrary to her previous peers and the whole districts belief; she is not thick._

_Brittany's aware that her family wasn't doing very great financially lately. As mentioned, there was a fox infestation which consumed nearly all of their chickens; they were left with a chick and a cockerel. Benny had appealed for re-stock but the supplies won't be arriving until next spring. Autumn is just coming now. They were struggling but fortunately her mother's talented in gardening and so even though their supper often alternated between tomato soup and nettle soup, at least they never went to bed hungry and she's grateful for that. _

"_Isn't she so pretty? She's nice too! She even plays with me sometimes. But she's really quiet. She helps around the house though!-"_

"_Well I sure hope so, we can't afford to feed a free loader" Brittany thought as she inspects the Latina._

"_I don't have to help Mum dry the dishes because she does it for me!" Christa bragged, who was squinting up to her sister._

_Santana had been helping Benny around the ranch, moving piles of debris stocked up on the old coop. She also learned that the Pierce owned a small stable within the edges of the woods, which kept three horses inside: a dominant white thorough bred stallion named Lady which belonged to Brittany, a mustang called Milo and a Friesian horse which Haymitch bought on impulse who was still yet to be named. Haymitch was amused when he first spotted the horse in the market._

_His ears were flat and his teeth were clenched and the nostrils were flared. It stood up on its hind legs, ran and jumped causing its passenger to fall. The horses coat was sleek black all over, its eyes restless, irritated and furious. Haymitch insisted on riding the horse bareback, he was no exception to the previous tamers who tried to calm it down. He fell on the ground and the horse almost trampled him over but he rolled away just in time, its hooves just missed his head. In response, Santana called him an idiot._

"_I like him. I think I'll name him Santana." Haymitch declared. The previous owner were hesitant on selling the horse and planned on killing the animal for its meat if it wasn't going to be tamed. However, Haymitch bought the horse with gold in his hand; enough to buy a dozen of stallion. Santana scoffed "And you said not to draw any attention..."._

_It had been part of Santana's chores to care for the horses. Normally the job belonged to Brittany but since the blonde boycotted the house for a few days, Santana had taken over the job. She was listening intently to Benny's plans and directions until she felt intense eyes burning the back of her head. Santana turned to see Brittany stood beside her sister. Her eyes were bitingly cold, lips were as thin as a line, jaws were set in a manner of tolerance and the rest of her physique was still. Brittany maintained eye contact with Santana for a moment and closed and opened her eyes in a blasé attitude. _

"_Santana, what do you think? Santana?" Benny asked, he turned towards the Latina and followed her line of vision and found her eldest daughter stood a few meters away. _

"_Oh Brittany, you're home. Come over here." He beckoned. _

_Brittany walked towards them still aloof to Santana. She was dressed in a faded pink shirt with ¾ length jeans folded at the bottom. It belonged to Rachel Berry, it wasn't actually meant to be worn like that but Rachel was a bit short."Hey dad." Brittany offered lamely. _

"_Brittany, this is Santana. I think you may have met before..." Benny introduced the two adolescent to one another. _

_Santana offered a polite smile, the discomfort was crawling up Santana's back with its eight legs. "Hi." Said Brittany curtly, not returning the smile upon the other girls face._

_Then there was silence. _

_The type of silence that makes you want to shrink out of existence. The kind which gives you the urge to simultaneously cringe and face palm your face repeatedly, on a brick wall. _

_Benny shoots a disapproving glare to her daughter for being inhospitable. He wipes his dusty hands on old washed out jeans and puts his hand lightly on Santana's back to guide her and her daughters back in the house. "So, Santana will be staying with us for a while with Haymitch." Benny said in attempt to fill the awkward silence. Christa tailed behind them oblivious to the tension as she played with the house cat Lord Tubbington, she raised him up in the sky; throwing his flabby body lightly up in the air and whirling him around as she made whooshing noise pretending he was a plane. _

"_Yea I know. " Brittany answered shortly. She just wanted to get back inside to play with Christa or maybe go to the stables to take Lady out for a ride. Brittany didn't like being around Santana or Haymitch. She knows she's being unfair to the Latina but she also knows that her family cannot afford the luxury to take in more mouths to feed. "Good. Well you will be living underneath the same roof so you better start making acquaintances." Benny's voice was growing stern as his frustration towards Brittany being difficult started to show. They abruptly stopped a couple of yards away from the back door of the house. Santana remained silent, her eyes set on the rocks, dust and pebbles on the ground as she think of ways how to persuade Haymitch to leave district 10 or at least the disaster before her. _

"_Take Santana with you and Christa and look for your mother. She wants to take the meat to the market for the collection for this month's harvest. I want you to show Santana around. She needs to learn how we do things around here since she will be living with us for as long as she wants to." Benny pronounced slowly with authority, silencing Brittany's protest. The young blonde stalked inside the house just to get away from her father and to push down the mounting irritation within her. Christa ran after her yelling her name as she clumsily held Lord Tubbington against her tiny frame. Their father scratches his head in exasperation and gives Santana an apologetic smile. "Sorry Santana, she's not usually like this; I promise. Don't worry, she'll come around soon." Benny reassures. Santana returns his smile, her lips curving up ever so slightly and she follows the two blondes inside the house. _

_The door is an entrance to the kitchen where the brunette found the three blondes stood around fixing the harvest for the market. "Santana, we're just about ready to go to the market. Are you ready?" stated Anna as she fixed the bags made of cloth which held the bottles of milk. _

"_Yea, I'm ready what can I do?" replied Santana. She was given another bag to carry which contained various meats: steak, pork loin, dried meat; all from the ranch. They made their way to their destination, Anna walking in front leading the young to the market, Brittany walking in tow with her hands tightly clasped on to Christa's who was trying to get away. Santana was behind them, not too far at the rear but not very close either. "Britty let go, I wanna walk with Tana!" the youngest blonde exclaimed. Brittany ignored her sister's protest and pulled her firmly along. _

_As the Pierces and Santana came closer to the market, Santana noticed tension in the air. Anna who Santana only ever saw smile was supporting a stoic facial expression, Brittany stood with her back a little more rigid than before and Christa walked closer to her sister as though she was hiding from someone. She felt pairs of scrutinizing eyes studying their every movement, their looks filled with what seemed to be repulsion. Some hid it well than others; nonetheless Santana knew they were being judged. Upon reaching a stall for vegetables and fruits Santana noticed how the overweight stall keeper who had her money belt hanging loosely around her waist hid her fresh goods and refrained from restocking her nearly empty stalls. Anna was left to pick from the leftovers. At one point, Christa found a voluptuous apple, it was red and it swelled all around. The little girl carried it between her two hands and showed it to Brittany; on her journey back to her sister who was stood parallel from her; a whiny nasal whistle of a voice boomed across the shop "I hope you're paying for that!" she stated rudely. This scared Christa and cause Brittany to shoot daggers towards the old hag. Santana was taken a back from the turn of events remained silent as she observed, Brittany took the apple from Christa's small hands and placed it back on the shelves with the rest of the fruit. Santana then decided to stray a bit from the Pierce to look at the other stalls in the market, a small counter selling various beads and dyes, another stall selling all sorts of fabrics and many more stands with several goods. As she walked through them she could hear snippets of conversations._

"_If you ask me, that kid is a waste of space."_

"_It's stupid really; they could afford to educate their eldest daughter if it wasn't for that one."_

"_Educate? That girl wasn't pulled out of education, she was rejected. I heard she could hardly execute a solution for addition, let alone subtraction in arithmetic."_

_Santana, didn't know Brittany very well and from everything the girl had shown to her she had the right to take a dislike for the blonde. However, she couldn't help but be offended from the whispers and feel a strange inclination to defend the blonde. Santana figured it was due to the hospitality her parents had shown to her. The Latina wanted to intrude and oppose to the gossips but what could she say? Could she really disapprove to these women who arguably knew the Pierce family longer than she had? What did she know? Santana sighed dismally as she kept her silence, the internal struggle making her head spin. She walked away like a dog with its tail between its legs. She promised Haymitch she wouldn't draw attention on her, besides why does she care? Santana shook the confusing thoughts out of her head and neglected their protest to break her silence, and come into the blondes rescue. "Whatever it is, it is none of my business. For all I know they could be right... I don't care." But she does. Maybe a lot more she would ever admit to herself._

_Half an hour had passed and Anna sent Christa to call for Santana so they could return home. The little blonde found Santana to deliver her mother's message, she found the Latina standing back in the vegetable and fruit stalls. The brunette told Christa to tell her mother to start walking ahead and that she'll rejoin them soon. Christa followed her directions and ran back to her mother while Santana attended to the cause of her delay from returning to the Pierces. She went to get some fruits, the delicious glossy red apples to be precise. _


	5. Duck, Duck, Goose!

**Authors Note: HEY GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! I found some spare time to write up another chapter and I thought I'd give you guys an update as a Christmas present! :L Many thanks the follows and favorites! They're really encouraging! And so... Before we plunged into the drama of the story, I hope you enjoy this quite light hearted chapter (I hope?). I had fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy it too! **

**As always... suggestions, comments and criticisms are welcomed! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN!/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, GLEE AND HUNGER GAMES ARE NOT MINE. **

* * *

Two weeks in and not much has change. On Brittany's return she learned about the new sleeping arrangements: Haymitch was to bunk in with Benny and Andre in Andre's room, Anna and Christa were to stay in Benny and Anna's room, which leaves her to share a room with Santana. To say that Brittany wasn't thrilled would be an understatement.

To be more exact, she was pissed.

However, she was mature enough to stop herself from vocalizing her protest and so she merely resulted to acting passive aggressive towards the unprovoking Latina. She casually uses all the hot water for shower, hiding Santana's towel when she was in the washroom, purposely using up all cutleries when it was Santana's turn to wash the dishes and pretending that she didn't hear the brunette when she attempts to engage into a polite conversation with Brittany. Santana on the other hand had been very patient with the blonde which was not her. She surprised herself by how well she had been dealing with Brittany's –for lack of better word, shit. This didn't go unnoticed by Haymitch though; he was amused at the fiery Latina's new found patience. He laughed at how Brittany pushed her right at the edge. The way the teenager would swallow the threatening string of violent words. Forcefully pushing her alter-ego Snix down and settling for a weak smile for every abuse and owning up to the misfortunes that had been unfairly inflicted upon her. He enjoyed her trouble and had decided to refrain himself from calling out Santana on her new persona. He thinks he'll take pleasure from it a little bit longer. It's quite refreshing to see the normally brash Latina regress into a meek little deer.

Going back to the new sleeping arrangements, Brittany decided she'll squeeze herself in the cramp room with Christa and her mother, it was a tight fit. She didn't really get much sleep either because three people on a double bed with a child who rotates in time with the hands of the clock wasn't exactly comfy. Brittany would wake up with various bruise ranging from her cheeks to her thigh, all caused by the flailing limbs of her sister.

There have been a lot of changes lately, long before Santana and Haymitch's arrival, Benny gave Brittany the duty to watch over their cow who her father suspected to be pregnant. Brittany was hesitant at first; she knows how difficult it is to take care of her sassy horse but her dad reassured her that he will attend to their care and will seek for her assistance if he fails. In some aspect it worked to her favour, she no longer needed to wake up at 5:30 in the morning and that gave her enough time to compose herself before she had to tolerate Haymitch and Santana's presence for another day. It also saved her from awkwardly knocking in her own room to get dressed.

After her usual routine in the weekends which was to go to the market to help her mum with shopping in the morning, Brittany decided to spend the whole day taking care of their cow and her newly born calf. That's if you call venting out about a certain brunette to an unknowing mammal nurturing. On the same night she found that for dinner they were having a whole poultry for supper. After hours of complaining and venting Brittany was starving by the time she got back, and upon seeing the golden roasted –of what she assumed to be a pullet, she didn't question how it got there. She took her seat eagerly and let her eyes feast upon the meal, the smell was warm and foreign but she loved the whiff of rosemary and garlic together. It went through her airways and teased her appetite making her stomach rumble in protest to be fed. All members of the household occupied their designated seats around the rectangular table: Benny and Haymitch at both ends with Anna on Benny's right, along with Christa who was on her lap with Santana next to them. Andre was then sat across to Santana and on his right was Brittany. Everyone feasted on the meal, Brittany took a healthy chunk out of the bird. In her plate was the birds' leg, roasted potatoes and other sorts of vegetables and a slice of bread. She placed a firm grip on the birds' leg and bit it, tearing a mouthful of white meat in her mouth. It was juicy, the juice of the meat dripped at the side of Brittany mouth which she hastily wiped. When the flavours danced and whirled with her taste buds, Brittany's eyes rolled in approval. She really couldn't care about manners right now, she loves chicken and always devoured her share when her dad cooked it for dinner on rare occasions; but this was different, it wasn't dry and the meat was generous. It was perfect. Clearly Brittany wasn't the only one who was enjoying the meal as others released a grunt of appreciation, hums of approval and made their cutleries ring enthusiastically. Table conversation grew as they marvelled over the meal.

"This is really good Santana, I think we may have to keep you forever to cook for us." Anna joked as she took a small bite of the meal and chewed slowly, savouring the flavour. While Christa bounced her head in agreement as she held the other bird's leg.

"I ould.. gt... used t... this..." said Benny with a mouthful of food.

Santana chuckled softly at the compliments and placed a tiny slice of meat between her lips into her mouth and chewed it softly.

_"Oh so she cooked it, well she can cook I'll give her that..."_ Brittany thought to herself, she carried on chewing but slowed down her actions not wanting to give Santana the satisfaction that she had impressed her. Although, that's too late as Santana had been watching Brittany from the side and saw how she ravaged her cooking. The Latina felt somehow proud that she had gotten Brittany's approval, not that she cares about what the blonde thought or anything.

"How long did it take you to cook the chicken, love?" Anna inquired.

"Oh" Santana looked up from her plate to Anna"... it's not chicken." She continued "It's actually duck, roasted in rosemary and garlic." Santana mumbled as she chewed on the last bits of her previous mouthful.

Brittany froze.

_It's not chicken, it's actually duck..._

_...It's actually duck. _

_...Duck._

Fuck.

Anna's eyes momentarily widened and took a quick glance at Brittany, while Benny released a hearty laugh.

"What's wrong?" Santana piped up "Is the inside raw?" she asked alarmingly.

"No, no dear it's perfect! You did a marvellous job!" Anna reassured the young brunette. Santana's eyebrows remained furrowed and she scanned around the table to look at people's reaction towards her cooking, and that's when she spotted Brittany frozen. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks had gone pale.

"Excuse me..." The blonde muttered more to herself than the table as she dropped her cutlery on the plate and abruptly left the dinner table to walk to the acacia tree outside in the garden. Brittany could hear her mother's muffled voice explain to Haymitch and Santana about her impromptu exit. How Brittany was fond of ducks and vowed never to eat them ever since the tragic death of Sir Lancelot, her pet mallard who she lost from a butcher when she was 7. She could hear Haymitch laugh at her mother's story which only aggravated Brittany.

"Hahaha! Well Santana, this should help you make friends!" howled Haymitch as Anna came to the end of her story.

Santana ignored Haymitch's teasing and apologized for her mistake "I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"Don' b... sil...ly...! Pay no mid ..t... Brittany! She'll get over it!" said Benny who was still busy engulfing his plate.

The older woman smiled apologetically at the brunette who was stunned by the sudden turn of events. Santana can't help but scold herself from reminding the young blonde of a traumatic experience who she had been trying to befriend. It's all too weird for her, she had never been liked much by anyone, and she just didn't care enough to make an effort. Normally people would try to befriend her but after several attempts which she responded to coldly if she ever did do anything, they just gave up and assume she's just a bitch. This is partly true. Yet, Santana finds herself a bit bothered by the blonde's unexplained vendetta towards her, which was not only frustrating but also confused her to no end. Why did she care about what Brittany thought of her? Santana comforted herself with the same thought; that it's because of the warm welcome from Mr and Mrs Pierce, their kind hospitality made her feel obligated to be nice. Santana returned to her dinner after turning the same deliberation over her head a few times but not with the same appetite. While doing so, Haymitch had continued to slyly study the Latina's strange attitude. Taking a sip from his cup, Haymitch tried to recall the last time Santana had said an apology to anyone. He couldn't remember a time she did.

Meanwhile, Brittany was feeling all sorts of emotions. Never had she felt so torn. At one point she feels guilty for consuming a duck but she also feels regretful for not finishing her mouth-watering meal. God damn it, why did ducks have to taste so good. Damn Santana and her duck. If Brittany didn't dislike Santana before, she loathes her now.

The following day after Santana's cooking, Brittany woke up early as she always does to feed the horses as her duty to care for the cows came to an end. After learning about the duck, Brittany went to bed to avoid the temptation of eating the leftovers. In the morning after she had washed herself, only wrapped in her towel stood outside her bedroom door; she realized that all of her clothes were in her bedroom where Santana was staying in. Only the chorus of snores was her company.

_"I can't go in there... She's still probably sleeping..._ But where the hell am I going to get change?! For goodness sake!" Brittany scratched her head out of irritation, her hands briskly rumpling her wet golden locks. Brittany shivered as the cool wind blew into the small gap of their living room window which was left open, goose bumps spread throughout her body and the tiny hairs at her nape went up. She was tempted to almost go back and just borrow her mother's clothes. "Almost. _Screw it. It's my room! And it's late! She shouldn't be sleeping in!" _

It's was 5:45am. Even the chickens weren't awake and the sun had just waked from its own slumber.

Brittany swallowed her guilt and carelessly flung the door open to get to her wardrobe, she also pressed the light switch in her room which she hardly used because the electricity bills were so expensive. She was expecting a groan or some sort of noise of annoyance but she was surprised when there was no lump of blanket on her and Christa's shared double bed. It was neatly kept; it's as if someone had actually gone so far as ironing the sheets.

_"Well that's weird." _She thought. The blonde was puzzled by the Latinas absence, and in real Brittany style she actually looked underneath the bed to see if the brunette chose to spend the night there. Don't ask why.

"Well then. I guess I can get change then" she said, vocalizing her thoughts out loud.

After changing into another set of one of her dozen faded jeans and a hand-me-down sweater, she wore her faded pink worn out gillet jacket which she had for years, accompanied by her dark blue wellington boots and made her way to the stables to feed the horses. From their house it was a good 15 minute walk. Brittany loved the morning; she loved how the dew made the grass, leaves and tree's illuminate when the first rays of sunlight shined on them. The miniscule droplets of water reflecting the lights making them glow. She can't imagine anything more beautiful, she believe that no diamond can outshine them. Despite the fact that her life was hard and they were just getting by with what they had, Brittany wouldn't exchange her life for a chance to live in the capitol. Her family is her life. However, another joys of hers is horse riding. She loves Lady and well pretty much all animals. Her horse was a gift from her grandpa before he passed away from emphysema caused by the years he worked at the coal mines before he moved to district 10 for her grandma. He was the one who taught her how to ride ever since she was 6 using Milo. Grandpa Pierce sold his most prized possession for her 13th birthday just to get her the perfect present. Hence why she's protective over Lady, she means the world to her, the last remaining thing which she believed connected her with her late grandfather. The funny thing about horses is that they seem to feel what their riders do and more often they return their owners feelings towards them. Thus, in the same manner Lady is only fond of Brittany alone. In cases when people tried to ride her, the white horse would flare her nostrils, set her jaw and send her hooves flying; even Benny was no exception. So, it came as a surprise when she saw Santana with her hair tied back to a pony tail in her plaid red shirt and jeans stood beside the horse stroking her mane. Lady of course remained loyal and refused to eat but for her not to have kicked Santana on the face was something.

"Have I ever told you that you're as annoying as your owner?" said Santana to the difficult horse. Lady huffed in response. "No? Well you are... Oh for goodness sake look at me, talking to a horse. God this place does the weirdest things to me..." said Santana as she pats Lady's back and drops the carrot in defeat. Brittany remained still behind the tree she was hiding behind in as she watched the Latina tend to her horse from a far. _"She's really adorable when she gets frustrated..."_ Brittany thought to herself, but upon realizing what she had thought the blonde shook her head, and an irrational urge to have a go at the brunette took over her. Brittany emerged from her hiding spot and started advancing towards the unsuspecting brunette who had changed her strategy from feeding Lady a carrot to an apple.

"What are you doing?!" the stroppy blonde said accusingly. Santana snapped her head towards the voice and found stormy blue eyes piercing back to her brown eyes. "I-I was trying to feed your horse... She's been refusing to eat since you've been gone... She had only been drinking water... I'm so-" but before the apology left her lips Santana stopped.

_"Christ, Santana are serious?! You're stammering over your words?! What is wrong with you! Get a grip Who does this girl think she is?!" _The tanned girl chided herself. She found a new resolved which showed through her assertive eyes which Brittany saw. Santana wasn't backing down this time, she had done nothing wrong.

"Well, leave her alone. Lady doesn't like apples." That's a lie. "And why are you even here? Who gave you the permission to come at MY stable?" Brittany emphasised possession over the location.

However, the Latina refused to be intimidated "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know YOU LIVED HERE." Her voice was rising as her irritation grew. "Well I suppose it is very fitting for someone who has manners like yours!"

_"Ok that was a bit mean..."_ Santana thought. She didn't show her repentant though, instead turned her back to the blonde and forcefully threw the apple back inside the wooden bucket which held all sort of vegetables and fruits for the horses.

"Excuse me. What does that suppose to mean?!" Brittany was taken aback by Santana's counteract and was actually offended. She marched closer to the Latina challengingly. Tension was growing and the day's worth of pent up annoyance was building up in both women and was ready to erupt. Santana's hands were growing cold and her fist was tightly closed into a fist. Brittany on the other hand had her face screwed up into vehemence as she gritted her teeth and as her eyes tried to incinerate her rival.

"Excuse you?!" The brunette turned towards the taller girl violently. "Oh ok. I'm sorry. Sorry for actually doing you a favour trying to stop your pain in the ass of a horse from dying of starvation! Who you by the way have abandoned for you couldn't stand the sight of me for no good reason! I mean I am quite easy on the eyes which may have been a bit too much for your insecurities, but seriously! Grow up!" Santana bellowed her arms flailing as she made her point. Santana blushed as she realized that she made a reference to her physique.

"Well nobody asked you for your god damn help! Oh and you? Doing ME? A FAVOUR?! Please! I'm not the one running around the whole of Panem with my sugar daddy whilst living off other people! Then might I add, act like I'm in some sort of a honeymoon every day cooking ducks!" retorted the blonde.

Santana hardened "What did you say?".

Brittany came into her senses after the wrongful words left her lips. _"That was below the belt..."_the blonde thought. She was bewildered by what she had said herself. But the wrong words seemed to have kept on coming "You heard me." She replied as she folded her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

Brittany and Santana were engaged into a stand-off, they were both staring at each other's eyes. Both of their face was compressed into some expression of distaste. The air grew stale and it was getting difficult to breathe, even Lady had to turn around as she couldn't take the confrontation anymore.

The out of nowhere a wild hobbit appears.

"Oh hey Brittany! Hey!" echoed the voice.

The two girls remained still.

"Hello!" it echoed again, but this time much louder. Their eyebrows cocked into confusion. Both Brittany and Santana quickly took a side glance to the source of the high pitch mewl and then returned to their showdown.

"Earth to Brittany hello?!" the voice was much closer now, maybe a few feet, Santana contemplated; and when another brunette who was much shorter than she was appeared. Dressed in denim dungarees dress with yellow long sleeves underneath, her offensive posture eased a little and so did Brittany's.

Brittany was the first to turn her head to the disruption, "Hi Rachel..." She sighed.

"Hey!" Rachel said who smiled widely at Brittany, completely oblivious to the conflict.

"I have brought you some excess apples from my yard and I know how much Lady likes them- Oh! You must be Santana Lopez! I have heard so many...things, about you" This made the Latina's eyebrows cocked.

"Yes, I for one had been looking forward to finally meeting you! Oh how rude of me! My name is Rachel Berry, the proud daughter of Hiram Berry and Leroy Berry. Yes, I was raised by a same sex couple and I am not ashamed" words were leaving this dwarfs mouth like a cannon set on automatic fire which unhinged Santana. Rachel had successfully and unaware in doing so that she had diffused the erupting confrontation between Brittany and Santana. Now she was giving them a headache.

"I admit it is a difficult life for an only child to face prejudice for having two dads. Nonetheless, due to the outstanding discipline of my loving fathers and from my supportive friend Brittany here, I have overcome many obstacles in life. Furthermore, I am positive that all of the hardships will bear fruit and will only bring good fortune to me in the future when I make it to the Capitol as a ballad songstress." Rachel continued.

"But anyway enough about my life, though I appreciate your interest in me"

Santana didn't ask.

The poor Latina's face went from rage to dumbfound and was looking at Brittany as though to say "Who the fuck is this?"

Brittany wasn't sure what to do either.

"I would love to learn more about you! We hardly ever have visitors outside the district and I would like to take advantage of this opportunity to learn more about the outside world. I heard you travel a lot so I am sure that you have plenty of stories to share with us. Oh! I should host a dinner party at my humble abode! Although I must apologize for it is quite small, nevertheless it is home. So how does Thursday evening sounds to you? Ah! Although I must inform you that I am a vegan and so all dishes will be vegan unless you request a dish you would prefer otherwise. But I must warn you, it may not turn out great for I have not tried to cook a non-vegan meal before, so I apologize in advance. So yes, how does Thursday sounds to you? Of course Brittany will also be present to help us avoid any awkward silence and to help make the whole evening run smoothly in general." Rachel finished as she looked at the brunette hopefully with her hands tightly clasped together.

Overwhelmed by the rate of how fast words left Rachel's lips, Santana with her mouth a gap and with confused gawk in her eyes turned her head from left to right, momentarily lost. After remembering where she was the Latina aimlessly walked away from Brittany and Rachel. She didn't know where the direction was taking her but she didn't care, her ears were ringing and she just needed to get away as fast as she could.

She could hear Rachel calling out "Oh ok, maybe some other time then! It was a pleasure meeting you!"

_"Oh God make it stop."_ Santana begged.

"Huh, how rude. She just walked away without even saying goodbye... Perhaps she's only tired...She's quite strange isn't she?" Rachel declared as she watched Satana's retreating figure stagger into the woods. When the Latina disappeared behind the foliage, Rachel turned to Brittany waiting for a reply from her friend.

_"Oh Rachel..."_ Brittany thought.


	6. The Girl's a Stupid Kind of Hero

**Authors Note: WOAH! YES. 5.7K WORDS! LONGEST ONE I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR! CAN I GET A "HALLELUJAH"?! **

**Hello bro's and brotette's (Yes, "brotette's" I'm hip. Make it trend.) Hope you guys had a lovely Christmas and are excited for the NEW YEARS. I know I am :)**

**Anyway, as a new year present (we should have presents for everything it's great. you know... reviews, follows, criticisms, compliments... Hahaha! Smoooooth!) Sorry just being dorky :L**  
**Yea anyway, I hope you like this one! I wanted more to happen in this chapter but I think I'll save le Brittana moments for another day ;) Also it's to make up for the long intervals of lack of update in the future... :(**

**Forgive me if my Brittany and Santana are too OCC for your liking =/ it's really difficult! Hahaha! SO guidance is much appreciated (see what i did there :P )**

**All of the mistakes are mine, I've been writing for like 3 hours so my eyes are like hurting... and I kinda cba to proof read... sorry :|**

**So anyway without further ado because I doubt anyone actually reads the authors note... :L Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! (Happy New Year aswell! :D )**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR HUNGER GAMES (ALSO I DIE A LITTLE BIT INSIDE EVERY TIME I HAVE TO WRITE THIS :L)

* * *

After her almost catastrophic clash with Brittany three days ago, everything was much quiet around the house. This was of course misinterpreted by Benny as a sign of peace. Both of the girls avoided each other more than ever which didn't go unnoticed by Anna and Haymitch. However, great change was brought by one particular Monday afternoon.

Brittany after being free from her chore to tend the cows had assumed her routine will be back as normal. From 6- 8 in the morning, she goes to the horses while her mum brought Christa and Andre to school. Brittany doesn't see them until later in the day. In the afternoon she'll be, working around the ranch helping her father with the animals and her mother with their garden. Following after, she heads back to the stables sometimes with Rachel in the afternoon to get Lady to pick up Christa. It was the same for Monday's except in teh afternoon her and her siblings would all meet at the stables for riding lessons. But this wasn't the case and the change in her routine didn't go so well and gave her the fright of her life.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Anna had assigned Santana to care for her sister going to school and back. Santana had been told to collect Christa after school which finished at 3pm. Andre finished much earlier and refused to be accompanied by Santana, so Benny would make a run from his work in the ranch to collect Andre. In-between of her baby sitting duties, Santana and Haymitch would help around the house. Often Santana ended up with Anna as she taught her how to weave goods, an extra job for Anna on the side for a little extra income. She hadn't been training with Haymitch recently which strangely she didn't miss. Santana quite enjoyed the domesticated life although she'd never tell Haymitch because she knows he will only use it against her; to discourage the decided Latina from going through her plans. So she just chose to keep her silence and live in the moment.

If Brittany had been paying attention to her surroundings and wasn't caught up in nurturing her dislike for the Latina, she would know about the growing friendship between her baby sister and Santana. However, she chose to talk ill about the Latina to her friend Rachel who was quite judgemental and tend to exaggerate what was told to her.

So, that Monday which was a huge event in Santana's stay with the Pierce; this is what happened.

Ever since her confrontation with the Latina, Brittany had gone back to tending the horses and Santana never went around them again. It was a lovely surprise when she found a new addition in the stables, and then she was surprised even further by the discovery that how for a horse; it had an attitude of a bitch. The impossible had been done; Brittany did not like this horse. Not one bit. The arrogant glint of the stallion's eyes and the way his natural trot carried an air of superiority and vanity got to Brittany. People would say it's silly of her to think that a horse would have such self-awareness, but Brittany knew that horses were a lot more perceptive than they let of. To her, for every time she went pass the stallion or the stallion passes her, he would purposely act more pompous to tickle her aggravation. He would languorously turn his head from left to right in a haughty manner which in effect makes Brittany want to throw her good shoes at him. It didn't help that the horse was a fine breed and so had all the right to show off its alluring black mane which glosses upon the strike of the sunlight. It's built was well and grotesque in the most uncannily enthralling way, like the ruins of the old Gothic cathedral that stood in their district but was demolished in favour of the newly built peacekeepers head quarters in the town square. Oh and perhaps the fact that she anthropomorphise the Friesian horse as Santana's twin, didn't help with her irritation.

Meanwhile, as Brittany spends her morning with the majestic animals; Santana was waiting for Christa to finish the breakfast she cooked for her. The older girl watched the energetic blonde eat up her pancakes, chugging in forkfuls drenched in maple syrup by the second into her small mouth. Santana was amused by how Christa's cheeks puffed up, making her resemble to a hamster.

"Eat slowly Christa! Don't eat like that in front of Santana!" scolded Anna.

Christa stopped her movement and looked up from her nearly empty plate to Santana and mumbled an apology through her mouthful "..orr-y...". This caused the young Latina to chuckle, sending Christa's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Not a problem kid, eat up! You've got a long day ahead of you!" she encouraged Christa, which the young child smiled graciously to and returns to eat her breakfast excitedly. Four forkfuls and a glass of milk later, the pair was set. Christa walking alongside Santana holding on the older girls had. This was a huge gesture for the Latina, during the first few days Santana merely stood like an awkward scarecrow beside the young blonde as they marched to school. There was a respectable distance which showed that she was the guardian of the girl but also she liked her space. However, this all changed when a rabid dog surprised Christa around the bend and growled at the trembling girl. Santana of course came to her rescue, swooping Christa up in her arms while she shooed the stray dog away. Both of the girls were stunned by the turn of events and ended staring dumbfounded at one another for a few seconds until Christa released a warm giggle and hugged Santana closer. Santana smiled back at the young girl and chose to embrace the new found closeness, carrying Christa all the way to school that morning. The uptight Latina eased up a lot ever since then; she smiled more and laughed at the little girls antics that she grew to adore. Christa had an atmosphere which made it easy for Santana to feel relax in, now both of the girls look forward to their morning and afternoon walks filled with playful moments.

Today Santana planned on taking Christa to the pond the blonde always talks about. From Christa she learned a lot about the Pierces and how this pond is Brittany's "Super secret place" but now she shares it with her baby sister. It's quite a while away from the Pierces house, but from the young blonde's school, it only took half as long. Christa said that she and Brittany can get there in no time because normally they would have Lady with them.

_In one of her free afternoons, Santana went to look for this pond and after hours of walking and exploring. She found the secluded area hidden behind large undergrowth which twirled and spiralled to one another, forming an enclosure in itself. There was a clearing and quite a fair sized pond which its waters disappeared behind water bushes, there's a tree in the middle of the flat land which had a pair of frayed woven rope tied to it. She found a decent sized plank leaning on the tree which had holes on both sides; she figured that it was tied to the rope before as a makeshift swing, but it looks like it fell apart after being used thoroughly. It was quiet and peaceful and she can understand why Brittany and Christa fell in love with the place. Santana could hear the quiet chirps and singing of the birds, the little splash the ducks make as they land gently on the water and the way the breeze would blow peacefully, making the tree's rustle softly. Christa was right; it was like a place out of a storybook where the princess would find her prince in and where they would come together and kiss under the swooning glow of the moonlight. _

_Santana and Christa were on their way home from school and their conversation took a turn to Christa's interests. "I really miss going there, I'd walk there myself but not even Mum, Dad or Andre knows about it! Also I'm not very good with directions and Britty's afraid I'll get lost and the big bad wolves will get me like in Red riding hood... She's always busy these days... I want to see the ducks before they fly away..." _

Santana feels bad for coming to the sibling's paradise, but her doings are out of good intentions right? Brittany wouldn't mind would she? She'd only want Christa to be happy and that's what Santana's trying to do... So Santana decided that she'll bring Christa there after her school on Monday with loaf bread so they can feed the ducks, that's what people did with ducks right?

The pair arrived at Christa's school and the little let go of Santana's hand to follow her classmates who were piling in the building. Christa gave the Latina a brief hug like she always does and wished her a good day; Christa was a good 3 meters away from Santana when the brunette called after her.

"Yea?" Christa asked back smiling at her friend.

"I've got a surprise for you afterschool; meet me here by the gates ok? Like always?" Santana announced.

Christa's eyes shone brighter if that was even possible and her lips broke into a wide smile. "Ok! Tana! I'll see you later!" she yelled back. Christa waved her right hand goodbye to Santana with her left hand holding on to the strap of her backpack. The little girl's uniform was a pristine white blouse with light blue skirt and a ribbon around her collar blended in with the mass of colours. When Santana was satisfied that the little ball of energy was safely inside the small building, she turned her way back home ready for her chores as well as trying to subdue the growing excitement within her.

As planned, Santana was back at the school gates after her duties. She told Anna and Benny that she'll be going to the market after picking up Christa and so they'll be home later than the usual; the parents were fine with that. Santana felt guilty for lying but she needed to honour the little blonde's request.

_"I want to see the ducks before they fly away... " The little frame gasped and halted in their walking as she came to realized something. _

_"What is it?" Santana turned towards Christa puzzled._

_"Tana! You have to super duper swear that you won't tell anyone what I just told you! If Britty finds out I told someone about our super secret, she'll be mad at me! She might not take me there again..." Christa's face fell and her lips quivered at the thought that Brittany may banish her from their place. Tears threatened to drop from the little girls eyes which caused Santana to kneel down to be at an eye level with Christa as she consoled her. Santana raised her right hand to her side; her ring finer, middle finger and pointing finger folded outwards in the shape of the Panem salute as she vowed "I, Santana Marie Lopez promise in the name of her royal highness Princess Christa, to honour the secret between her and her older sister Princess Brittany. I vow not to speak of the-"Santana lowers her voice to a whisper "super secret place" this makes Christa break into a grin. "-Unless I am permitted to by the princesses of Panem. This I swear." The small blonde engulfs Santana into a hug which caused her to chortle adoringly at the girl's relief. _

_"You promise?" Christa asks again, pulling herself away a bit from the embrace to see the smile on Santana's face never faltering and her eye contact with Christa never breaking as she nods. _

_"And you think I'm a princess?" Santana nods again. _

_"I know kind and beautiful girls like you are princesses." Santana added as she bop the young blondes little nose with her finger, to emphasise conviction behind her words. However, the next question which left Christa's mouth caught her by surprise._

_"So you think, Britty's a beautiful princess?" Christa inquired, the Latina's eyes widened comically and she stumbles upon her words. The smile of Christa's face never fading despite the obvious hesitation to answer. _

_"I-I-err... Sure?" Santana mumbles incoherently as she rubs the back of her neck and looks to the ground bashfully. _

_"Hurray! I'm gonna tell Britty when I next see her that you think she's pretty! Then she'll be nicer to you! You'll see!" Christa bounced around in triumph. _

_If Santana didn't feel faint out of embarrassment before, she was sure she's going to collapse if they weren't in public. She was about to interject her disapproval over telling Brittany that she thinks she's pretty until she saw the topic of discussion behind Christa's bowing movement, lifting her skirt gracefully like a princess as she practiced her courteous bow. There Brittany was, carrying a paper bag of goods for their elderly neighbour, Mrs Moretta. She was walking next to the old woman with her cane laughing heartily at the words that had been said. Brittany was wearing what she always wore, white washed jeans which she had high around her waist and tucked in them was an old baby pink polo shirt which was unbuttoned appropriately. Brittany's hair was down, free from her usually tense ponytail. It was straight and the light from the setting sun was outshined by the golden strands. It was the first time she saw the petulant blonde smile and Santana couldn't help but marvel at how much prettier she looked without a scowl. The catlike eyes weren't threatening or guarded but fun and candid. Santana briefly wonders if she'll ever be at the receiving end of the blonde's gracious smile. _

_"A very beautiful princess..." Santana releases with her breath and when her ears heard what she had said in time with Brittany's gaze falling upon her, for a moment she thought the blonde heard her. But, all unease was erased when Brittany's eyes shifted to her little sister which made her smile warmly as she carried on her way. Santana releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding when the blonde walks pasts her. "What the heck was that?!" Santana picks on herself for her unusual thoughts... Yet, she can't bring herself to repent for what she had said and partly wishes that Brittany heard her. _

Santana leaned on the stained white walls surrounding the school. Her right leg bent with the sole of her foot resting against the solid surface, while the left leg remained planted on the ground. In her right hand she holds a small rucksack holding various items for her mini picnic with Christa. Santana held her left wrist up to look at her mother's old antique watch, the wallpaper was discoloured with age but it still functions. The frame is round and gold attached to a thin leather strap. It was the only possession which she took with her and a couple of pictures. The rest she left to burn with her parent's corpse.

Exactly when the seconds hand hit the 60th revolution, the children started trickling out of the doors. A few children ran to their parents or to their siblings ready to go home. The abandoned courtyard was now filled with amused laughter and chit chatter from children who were excited to be reunited with their parents. The mothers and fathers smiled at the way their offspring's' hands moved about to exaggerate events of their day. Despite the affectionate well rehearsed scene before her, Santana remained unmoved. Her eyes chose to blur out the interactions of the strangers as she kept her attention to the swinging door for Christa. Eventually the little blonde emerged out and her first action was to seek for the Latina at their "spot", she stood on her tiptoes to get the best view. She instantly met Santana's brown eyes and smiled, only when the little girl came springing towards her did Santana allow herself to feel any emotions.

"Tana!" Santana bended down to greet her small friend, opening her arms for a hug which Christa entered earnestly.

"You ready kid?" The older girl asked as she took Christa's smaller hand upon her own.

"Yup! Let's go!" Christa pulled on to Santana's hand as she started pulling her to a direction outside the construction.

The pair started heading east from the school and carried on the same direction which took them to the outskirt of the district. When they entered the woods, Christa knew where they were heading. She recognized the polite bow of the vines, how they appeared as though they were welcoming the princess's return. The tweets of the birds grew cheerier like a band of trumpets singing as the royalty walked through the foliage and the colours of the plants and various berries were more defined than the crowns gold and red banners and flags. Even the lazy late bloomer of all sorts of wild flowers seemed to have also flourished ardently upon her arrival. Christa's presence was rejoiced.

When Santana and the little child entered the clearing of the "Super secret place", it was as gorgeous as Christa remembered it. She abruptly hugged her guardian's leg to show gratitude before running off to the water to greet the ducks. The young Latina was positive that she made the right decision to find this place when she saw how carefree and happy Christa was. She moved lighter and spun and leapt like she was learning how to move for the first time. Santana stopped underneath the shade of the tree and kneeled on the grass to take out the food she prepared and the loaf of bread for the ducks. The last of the flock were still present in the waters and Santana was glad that they haven't flown south for the winter. She likes to think that they delayed their departure just for her little friend.

After their long afternoon playing with the feather creatures, Santana beckoned Christa home. Santana prepared herself for the assumed difficult pursuing to have the cheerful girl home. Conversely, her expectations were undermined when Christa willingly said goodbye to her winged friends.

"I'll see them again soon. Let's go?" asked Christa as she offered her tiny hands to the Latina who was on the grass. It seems Santana was actually the one who was having more trouble from leaving the solitude for the oppressive community. The adolescent took the small hand in hers lightly and pushed herself up and they made their way back to reality.

It was 5pm when Santana and Christa entered the threshold of the district; they were approaching the school when they found a frantic moving rider on a white stallion heading straight towards them. The horsewoman was fast approaching and Santana feared that they were going to get trampled over. Thus, when the striding horse was a couple of meters away, Santana hugged Christa to shield her body from the crash. It was a pathetic attempt for safety but she panicked and was left with very little options. Santana closed her eyes tight and held the little girl in her arms firmly as she braced herself for the calamitous collision. However, when the predicted accident didn't happen Santana loosened her hold on Christa and opened her eyes to find them in clouds of dust and dirt. In front of Santana a couple yards away was the previously sprinting horse, its nostrils were flared and its head was moving and bobbing in different angles as it swaggered in the spot. Santana heard a thud on the ground as the rider got off the stallion, followed by determined footsteps heading towards their direction. The Latina and the youngest member of the Pierce remained in the smog of earth and so Santana had to squint to see who the belligerent individual was, while remaining in her protective posture.

Icy wrathful arctic blue was piercing back at Santana's eyes as though it was trying to serrate her soul. It was Brittany, and while this wasn't the first time Santana was faced with the taller blonde's acrimony; there was something about the way the pale blonde executed her actions with great control. It's as if without the concentration, Brittany would have morphed into a beast of rage. There was so many emotions whirl winding in the blondes eyes; fear, fury, dread and relief. Strong slim arms grabbed Christa out of Santana's hold. Brittany's vice grip on Christa made the smaller girl whimper.

"Britty... You're hurting me..." The small girl mewled which didn't go unnoticed by Santana, but Brittany was relentless with her actions as she dragged her sister towards the horse to carry her up the saddle.

"Hey! Be careful! You're hurting her!" The Latina protested as she stalked the furious blonde.

After placing her sister on her horse and was satisfied, Brittany violently turned to Santana and slapped the other girl on her left cheek. The impact of her palm on the soft skin made a resounding slap. Santana's head was pushed to an angle, the injured girl remained still. She was unmoving, Santana was doing her best to keep her rationality and to not combust with anger. She didn't want to display any further violence in front of Christa despite the sting on her burning cheek urging her to respond.

In a low almost growling manner, Santana heard Brittany speak. "How dare you. You are to stay away from my siblings from now on, or I swear to God I won't hesitate to trample you over with my horse. Where did you take her?"

Santana turned to face Brittany for the first time and found the previously sea of emotions gone. It was bare.

"Santana took me to our super secret place Britty... It's not her fault, she was just being nice 'cause I told her how I missed the ducks..." interjected Christa who was playing with the hem of her skirt as she spoke.

Brittany continued to stare at Santana for few more seconds until she spoke again towards Christa this time. "I've been riding up and down the district looking for you; I was going to take you and Andre to see Lady and Milo for a ride." Brittany's tone was considerably softer but still, there was a scolding edge to it.

"'m sorry Britty... Please don't be mad at 'Tana too..." replied Christa who remained playing with the fabric of her skirt. Brittany released an exasperated sigh and got on Lady. She started to manoeuvre Lady towards their home when she heard an echo of her name. Running towards them was Matt Rutherford; an old peer of Brittany's when she was still attending the schooling programme.

"Oh, hey Matt." Brittany greeted the boy politely. Santana walked beside Matt to listen to his news.

He was out of breath and his speech was choppy but there was urgency in his voice. "Britt-any... It's Andre-"Matt swallowed in air "He's in the market-He's been accused of stealing again by fatty Crelda..." Brittany was overcome with terror as Matt continued. "She called for the peace keepers, hurry they've gotten Evans to do the whipping-"and with that, Brittany rode Lady to the market as fast as she could; leaving Santana and Matt abruptly.

"Thanks." Santana said to the messenger as she started to run after Brittany.

"Hey! Santana right?" Santana halted and looked back to Matt.

"My house is just around the corner, you can borrow my horse if you want. It'll be faster than running." Santana smiled at Matt's kind offer and accepted it. They jogged to his house where she was lent a bay American saddlebred called Autumn. Santana thought bless Haymitch for forcing her to learn how to ride a horse as her and Autumn dashed to the market.

When Brittany arrived at the market she saw a huge crowd of people. In the middle of the speculation was her brother, fatty Crelda's ransacked stall with various vegetables and fruits on the ground which were being picked by bystanders. Brittany slowed Lady down as she approached closer to the market. She saw Rachel at the back trying to get to Andre as she pushed herself into the crowd but they were unmoving. Brittany pulled hard on Lady's reins making her stand on her hind legs and neigh. This caused the mass of people to scramble out of the way and got Rachel's attention. Brittany hopped of Lady and passed the reins to Rachel who she asked to look after her sister and Lady while she rescued her brother. Rachel tended to her request promptly and Brittany ran into the circle where there was some space between the crowd and the spectacle. To be honest, she had no clue what she was doing or how it was all going to end. She was trying to comprehend how Andre got to the market and then she remembered how important routines and schedules were for her brother and how changes didn't settle down with him well. He must have thought they were going for a riding lesson today and ended up looking for her and Christa when he got impatient.

Fatty Crelda was holding a tender stick in her hands threatening her defenceless brother. Brittany's blood boiled as anger course through her veins. She ran faster when she saw Crelda swung the weapon aimed at her brother's head. Brittany's foot was hitting the ground hard; she stood in front of the beating to intercept it, letting her right shoulder blade take the blow. The blonde winced at the strike which Santana witnessed with horrid eyes from Autumn's back. Both of them knew that was going to leave a mark.

Brittany turned her head to Crelda with much vehemence. The older woman was petrified and was surprised when she found that the subject of her violence was not the weak little boy she was bullying, but his older sister who was very capable of making her sorry for her actions.

"What did he do?" Demanded Brittany who remained to have her back towards the offender but with her head turned rigidly towards the hag.

"H-he knocked my stal-l over!" The oversized woman stammered. Luckily for Crelda, three men in a bleak white uniform armed came to her rescue.

"What's going on here?" inquired the peace keeper.

"My officer Blake! Thank goodness you're here!" exclaimed the slimy merchant dramatically. Brittany rolled her eyes at the woman's theatricality.

"I was making my means of living when this boy came and stole my goods! STOLE MY GOODS!-"bellowed Crelda.

"HEY! YOU SAID THAT HE JUST KNOCKED YOUR STALL OVER!" Brittany interrupted.

"Quiet please. Your side of the story will be heard after the complainant." The head peace keeper turned to Brittany and asserted. The man of corrupt authority turned his attention back to Crelda.

The older woman snorted in triumph and continued with her version of the story, that Andre had stolen goods from her and continued to do so despite any warnings. Thus, Crelda was apparently force to defend herself with a cane when Andre turned vicious and threatened to hit her. She delivered a blow on his temple as Andre had apparently launched himself towards her. Brittany pulled herself away from her brother for a moment and placed her hand on his chin to move it to a better angle to see his face. There she saw a cut on his head from the hefty blow which had caused her brothers left eye to swell and bruise. Brittany's eyes glassed and she sniffed as she tried to stop tears from falling.

"And what form of punishment does the complainant wish to enforce if the debt is not paid?" asked the peacekeeper.

"I really need money for living, officer you know how difficult the standard life is." The villain feigned dread. "But I suppose 12 lashing will do for a substitute..." she continued with a sick smile on her face.

"No. You are not touching my brother." Spat Brittany.

"Then I suggest you pay your brother's debt, Miss." The head peacekeeper said, Blake removed his protective helmet which revealed his green eyes and closely shaved head. From his belt, he uncoiled his whip readying himself for the punishment.

"Head Peacekeeper Blake if I may-" interrupted a young man about the same as Brittany who was dressed in the same uniform. "Won't you let me handle this debacle? I will ensure to bring justice for both ends." He proposed.

The bulkily built man pondered for a moment, "Well Mr Evans, I shall grant you your request. I entrust that you will act appropriately in handling this situation. But, I am lending you my whip. Consider it as a special privilege, a welcoming gift from the force. Use it when... necessary..." Blake coiled his whip neatly and handed it to his subordinate who was pleased by his superior's approval. "I'll be in the head quarters if you need me, Jonik will stay here with if you need any assistance. I'll see you soon." Blake gave the younger man a firm pat on his shoulder and exited the scene.

People continued to speculate and the peacekeepers let them have their entertainment. "Hello Brittany." pronounced the new persecutor, his eyes glinted cruelly. He circled around the siblings in an intimidating manner.

By this time Santana had been caught up to the events by Rachel. They were both stood in the in crowd, watching the picture unfold before them. Santana wasn't sure with what to do; she felt as though she needed to help Brittany and Andre despite the unprovoked abused the blonde caused her.

_"I really need to stop being so damn heroic. This is so not me."_ Santana noted herself.

However, Rachel reassured Santana that Brittany had dealt with situations like this before and so they should just remain idle until the situation calls for it. Santana wasn't sure when they're cue for interference was but she was getting impatient. She didn't know how things were handled in this district so maybe Rachel was right... She shouldn't get into the middle of things, plus Haymitch will probably not be happy if he hears about her making a scene. Although, she didn't like the predatory advances the guy with the in proportionate lips was doing.

"Now, forgive me Mrs Crelda. You may find my method in handling this situation slightly unconventional but I reassure you that it is equally effective. Everyone will go home satisfied and justice will be served. Now unlike my superior I have a third option: one-is to pay the debt, two- is for the physical punishment and the third one is... Well, I will graciously pay the debt but in exchange..." Evans leaned in to whisper to Brittany's ear "...Brittany you will have to do me a favour." He takes a deep breath to inhale Brittany's scent suggestively. "Would it be inappropriate for me to say that you smell absolutely delicious..." he adds on.

Brittany visible cringes at this and forces herself to breath to refrain from throwing up. Meanwhile Santana was really starting to take a dislike for the guy.

_"Where the fuck is this guy getting his dialogue from? He sounds like he's auditioning for a play!" _Santana thought to herself, her temper was starting to simmer as Sam boils Brittany and Andre in trepidation.

"So what do you say Miss Pierce? Option number three seems to be in everyone's best interest? Yes?" Sam Evans urged as he puts his arms friendly around Crelda who was swooning at the gesture.

"No..." Brittany answered.

"Oh? Well, that's a shame. How disappointing." Sam sighs exaggeratedly as he feigns pity.

"Well, move out of the way -"Sam lifts his wrist into a flicking motion causing the whip to wave and snap the air. "Would you look at that, Blake really has a thing for making punishments really memorable. He hasn't even cleaned this silly little snake of his." Commented Sam as he inspects the unhygienic weapon. The leather was stained with blood and bits of skin stuck to it. It was designed to hurt or to inflict some kind of infection upon its sufferer as Brittany observed the disgusting instrument of torment. "Ew. I'd hate to be the receiving end of this. Come on, move out of the way Brittany. I don't want to whip that pretty little face of yours." Sam prompts Brittany more out of the way, generally feeling wasteful with the notion of scarring Brittany's beautiful face.

"No! Just get it over and done with Sam!" Brittany screeched out of frustration.

"Brittany, I don't think you understand. Even if it takes me twelve or twenty-four lashing or whatever to get you off your brother, I'll still whip him twelve times. Really you're just causing yourself unnecessary pain, you see?"

Brittany remained unmoving, although her body was involuntarily shaking with fear and she hated how her it was betraying her. It was showing everyone how weak she is.

"Fine, suit yourself." Sam declared, he rolled his shoulders and brought his right hand back to whip Brittany out of the way.

In the crowd, Rachel who covered her face in horror and was too engrossed at the drama to notice that Santana had disappeared from her side. Sam made a semi-circle motion with his arm bringing the whip with him; but instead of the infected leather cutting Brittany it coiled around a tanned arm. The custom barbed wire bit generously on the limb piercing into the flesh making it bleed. Crimson liquid leaked and dripped on the four thick coils of leather and barbed. Simultaneous gasp and gag can be heard from the mass as they watched a young Latina, who was unflinching, prevent the attack. Mothers covered their children's eyes from the gore and people with queasy stomachs were making gagging noises. Nonetheless, they all shared a similar thought about the brunette; the girl's a stupid kind of hero.


	7. Casualty

**Authors Note: OK I seriously couldn't just leave the last chapter like that. So I thought I'd leave it at a more conclusive note :L I couldn't focus on my holiday homework so I thought I'd get this out of the way! **

**ANYWAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR BRO'S AND BROTETTE'S. **

**As per usual... comment, criticisms, suggestions or whatever you feel like saying is welcomed.  
I felt this was a bit melodramatic so sorry for that, let me know if I should tone it down or something? Thanks. **

**My bad for the mistakes :|**

**So yea since school's back on... *cries*I apologize again for the lack of update in the future. Like seriously this time :L **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT GLEE NOT HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

_Crimson liquid leaked and dripped on the four thick coils of leather and barbed. Simultaneous gasp and gag can be heard from the mass as they watched a young Latina, who was unflinching, prevent the attack. Mothers covered their children's eyes from the gore and people with queasy stomachs were making gagging noises. Nonetheless, they all shared a similar thought about the brunette; the girl's a stupid kind of hero. _

When Brittany didn't feel the licking burn of the whip slash her back, she mistook it as the pain being too severe for her to feel anything.

All of the misleading thoughts went out the window when she heard the chorus of exclamation and disgusted awe. Behind her, shielding her back which she offered for her brother's unjust prosecution was a slender and lean figure. Droplets of burgundy which streams grew and became increasingly constant by the second caught her attention. She followed them as they dropped and splat into the ground, making the layers of sand and dusts an eerie shade darker.

Confusion blinded Brittany's rationality and paralyzed her neck as she stared at the patches of red on the ground; it was a steady, composed and purring which snapped her out of her trance.

The blonde looked up to see Santana who stood tall and boldly who came to her and her brother's rescue. Was she repaying their debt? This infuriated Brittany; she didn't need anyone's help especially not Santana's. She and her brother didn't need the tanned girl's pity. They can work something out. However, when Brittany turned to her brother who she was still cradling in her arms; she saw a hopeful and admiring look in his eyes as he watched Santana. Who was she kidding? If they had to pay their "debt" through gold and goods, her family would be left with nothing. They would be living in the street, fighting off rats over measly piece of bread and crumbs. She would be left with no choice but to sell her body to men who are revolting and equally desperate as she is. Not that her father or mother would ever be supportive about it, her dad would probably be killed as he warns off rapacious men and their insatiable hedonistic desires. While her mum watches the love of her life get torn right out of her chest as she's helplessly pulled into prostitution. Lashings wasn't an option either, well she supposes it won't be so bad if the repetitive slash of the whip takes her life right there and then. But what if she's left in between the door of living and death? Her loving parents would do everything in their power to save their first baby girl. This caused her to swallow all of her pride and accept that they're in deep shit and Santana is the only one who can help. Thus, she allowed herself to rely on Santana. She gave her all her trust that she will help them. Brittany let herself believe that Santana won't let them down. Santana won't abandon them.

"I apologize for the delay of the transaction for the reimbursement. Mrs Crelda, won't you please take this pouch in my hand? I hope this will be enough to cover the damage and replenish your supplies for your future endeavours." Santana said politely and literately but in a strong sure tone. Brittany was taken aback by Santana's formality and the change in her speech.

It was met with a baffled silence.

Brittany was washed over with astonishment, guilt and revulsion when she saw how the offending weapon was still constricting the brunette's limb. Her eyes raked over the wrecked flesh, it broadened when she realized the amount of pain Santana must be in but was appallingly impressed by the Latina's inhumane threshold of pain. She showed no sign of agony and kept a calm and unaffected expression.

Too fucking calm if you ask Brittany.

The greedy merchant finally collects herself and remembers how to converse intellectually "I-I doubt-" she mover her heavy tongue, but pauses. She hears the gluttonous woman's thick throat swallow saliva and immediately Brittany knows this woman will have the audacity to take advantage of the situation. She was just building up confidence to push for her demands. "-that little pouch will be enough for the inconvenience your friends have cost me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry you feel that way. But please, take this little fortune just for a temporary leeway to make your ends meet. I promise to repay the rest of the... debt. Just make a list of things you need and I will meet your requests. We really don't want to cause anymore problems for anyone..." Santana said, she was really trying to keep a level headed but this woman was testing her patience. She saw the woman's hesitant demeanour turn into a smug countenance. Thus, Santana pressed on her insistence to have her way.

"However, I won't hesitate to go through the legality of the situation if it comes to that." She declared. The amount of fee's that will be charged on Crelda if they go through the law will without a doubt bankrupt her.

_"Santana could easily turn the situation around to their favour if they go through the court seeing as she's clearly smart. People who were assertive and brave against the corrupt must know their right and must had been educated. Just who is she?"_ Brittany thought.

"No, no... That would not be necessary Miss?"

"My name is of no importance." Santana said curtly.

Crelda unfazed by the Latina's abruptness, hurried to Santana's extended left arm which held the pouch. It bulged in different places, pulling the fabric in different direction from the generous amount of gold. Wrinkly and greedy hands eagerly snatched the fortune; she held it close to her chest and hastily opened the pouch to count her hustle. A few piece of fine gold which was enough to support a family for a quarter of a year slid out and hit the ground. It rolled around for everyone who was speculating to see. Brittany's eyes widened _"How much is in that pouch?!"._ Crelda urgently picked the riches up, he pour a few fortune from the pouch into her hands and counted. Her breath seized when she realized how much money was handed to her, her chapped lips curved into a dishonest smile as her she counted.

"Will that do?" Santana interrupts Crelda from her counting.

"Yes!" she squeaks in her high pitched voice. She coughed to clear the evidence of her excitement. "Yes." She repeats in a more controlled manner. "I suppose it will do." She said nonchalantly.

_"'It will do?!' is this old hag for real? That's too much!" Brittany's jaws set as her eyes shot daggers at Crelda's greasy gray hair. _

"Good." Brittany hears Santana say. She was about to protest, drawing a breath in to ready herself. But before she could, Santana heard her inhale and as if Santana could read her thoughts; Santana turned to look at her for the first time after their confrontation. Santana's pointed look silenced Brittany which caused the blonde to bite her lip to keep herself from talking. Santana held Brittany's eyes with her own as she tries to communicate with the blonde. Brittany was glad to have a look at Santana's eyes; she saw no doubt in the grounded brown. It was reassuring, calm, sure and Brittany felt safe. For the first time, she smiled at Santana. It was small but it was still there and Santana was glad, she saw the budding trust in Brittany. This made her more determined to get them out of the situation with minimum spectacle, which is kind of late considering more than half of the districts population just saw her give this woman an enormous amount of wealth. Santana saw this as a make or break it opportunity, if she fixes this maybe her and Brittany might actually become friends...

Which is you know, good for like... People in the house. Yea, Santana only wants to make everyone feel more at ease. What OTHER POSSIBLE REASON would she have to pursue this friendship...

However, their first friendly contact was interrupted by simultaneous stabbing sensation on Santana's arm brought by the curled whip. Sam had pulled on the belt to get Santana's action which in effect tightened the constricting weapon around the Latina's arm. Santana's jaws set as the barbed spike dug inner to her arm making blood pour excessively. Her eyes zoned out of Brittany to stop herself from showing she was in pain, she bit the inside of her cheeks to stop the scream from erupting out of her lips. This caused the blonde's gaze to flicker down to the brunette's arm to see the cause of her discomfort. Brittany's breath was caught at her throat when she saw more blood loss, she was positive that if the brunette lost anymore she will need an immediate medical assistance or worst, a new arm.

"Officer I believe everything has been solved here." Santana said after composing herself as she turned her attention to Sam. She gestured for the whip to be unravelled.

Sam scoffed "You're in position to tell me what to do. If anything, I should report you for interrupting matters of the law.".

"And I should make testimony about you violating the ethical code of your occupation as you bribed a citizen. Let's not forget your inappropriate execution of power as not only did you threaten an innocent civilian for defending her brother, but for also inflicting harm on another innocent member of the public unprovoked." Santana retorted as she gestures to her injured arm.

"-So, won't you please withdraw this weapon of yours so my friends and I can retire in the comfort of our home?" Santana continued just wanting to go home to tend her arm. The pain was becoming intolerable and she's struggling keeping herself together and if she's being honest she's feeling really light headed. Home, another thought came to her head. Explaining this to the Pierces and Haymitch will be interesting.

This didn't go down well with Sam. The blonde man pulled firmly and abruptly again on his whip which took Santana's breath away. He made fast circular motions with his wrist which uncoiled the whip from Santana's harmed arm. The embedded whip stabbed Santana backwards, bits of the barb actually stayed in her arm. She winced at the pain and just when she thought it couldn't get any worst, Sam pulls his wrist down during the uncurling of the last coil. This movement caused the last of the whip to dip and gnashed on Santana's arm. The brunette released a pained screech as her arm was mangled.

In the crowd Rachel had let Christa witness everything; the little Pierce was stood between Rachel's legs. All the while the pair was both in awe much like the rest of the congregation. It wasn't until the ruthless incise of Sam's whip on Santana's arm did Rachel hastily covered the child's eyes and ears. But even with Rachel's torso bent towards Christa's head and with her hands covering her ears and eyes, Christa could still hear her friends howl of pain which painted a vivid image in her head.

The wound had become unbearable, it made Santana's knees buckle and hit the earth. Santana was kneeling and her breath came out in short pants.

"SANTANA!" Brittany got up and she gathered her brother's introverted posture with her. Once he was standing she pulled him and they rushed to Santana's side. Brittany kneeled next to the brunette and held Santana's left hand in hers putting it on top of her arm above the episodes of open cuts. She pressed on Santana's right hand to make it squeeze around the limb in frantic attempt to stop it from bleeding further. This made the brunette scream further in pain.

"Shh... shh... It's ok, I'm sorry but I need you to press here ok?-"

"B-" Andre interrupted.

"Not now Andre." Brittany replied irritated by her brother's interference.

"But Britty-" Andre interjected again.

"What! Andre?!" Brittany shouts out of frustration as she turned towards her brother.

Beside Brittany was Andre with his head bowed in rejection, he had ripped a long piece off his shirt and was offering it to Brittany for her to tie around Santana's arm. Brittany immediately felt ashamed and kissed her brother on the head and mumbled an apology and a "thank you" on his hair. She then took the cloth off his hands and tied it on Santana's right arm.

All the while Sam had been watching Brittany aiding Santana and a pang of jealousy surged up him. "Hmm... Santana is it?" His sudden inquire caused Brittany to look up at him; her complexion was red in anger.

"Well Santana it was a pleasure making your acquaintance... I'll be seeing you around." After his last words Sam had disappeared amidst the crowd. Brittany continued to narrow her eyes at Sam's receding figure. By this time people had dispersed and went about their own business as if nothing just happened.

Rachel and Christa then hurried towards their friends, Christa sprinting towards them with Rachel in tow with the two horses.

"Tana!" exclaimed the tiny blonde.

Santana was growing weaker and weaker and was losing colour. This worried Brittany and so she held the brunette's face in her blood stained hands to get Santana's attention, to prevent her from falling to unconsciousness.

"Santana" but the Latina's eyes weren't looking at her, they were dazed and so she calls for her attention again.

"Santana look at me." Brittany commanded and Santana's eyes lazily looked at her, the weaker girl's eyelids were growing heavier.

"I need you to stay awake for me ok?" Brittany says desperately. "Can you do that for me? Nod if you can." Santana nodded feebly but her eyes were still closing.

"No, no! Santana!" The blonde shook Santana's shoulders steadily which caused the brunette to open her eyes widely. "Ok good. Keep your eyes open. Ok?! I promise if you do I won't hide your towel after you shower, I'll also stop using all the hot water!" Brittany bargained with Santana which caused the brunette to smile weakly at her. Brittany took this as a sign of agreement and so she brushed of the hair out of Santana's clammy forehead from the sweat caused by her spiking temperature.

"Brittany, what should we do?" For a loud and over dramatic girl, Rachel was composed and Brittany was so thankful for that. It helped her to keep a clear head and to stay calm.

Regardless, everything was still happening too fast for Brittany and so she turns over to the mantra her grandfather had told her when she was learning how to ride a horse. _"Deep breaths Brittany, deep breaths. Remember, this will slow everything down. You control the time."_

Brittany closed her eyes and drew a breath in.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

With that, Brittany managed to steady herself and give direction to Rachel.

"Santana needs help-" she starts.

"Yes, my dad. He's at home. He can help." Replied Rachel.

"Ok great, if you can take Andre and Christa home for me and then look for a man called Haymitch. He's blond and quite tall; he looks quite rough-"

"And drunk and I quote- "he smells like he bathe himself in cologne to hide the smell of liquor and peed on catnip.". I know Brittany, you rant about him a lot." Rachel joked trying to ease the tension a bit, this caused Brittany to smile.

"Yea him, tell him what happened and then take him to yours. You can let my parents know but ideally Haymitch is the one to call for."

"Okay." Rachel said as she waits for further instructions.

"While you do that, Lady and I will take Santana to your house."

"Right okay, let me help you get her up the horse." Rachel replied.

While Brittany and Rachel were discussing their plan, Santana who was sat on the ground had managed to get herself together. She was not in a perfect condition but she was able to move about. She was able to stand up and summon enough strength in her to help Brittany and Rachel get her on the saddle. Santana used her left hand to pull herself up the saddle while being supported by Brittany and Rachel. After she had successfully mounted the horse, Brittany followed her. Santana was sat in front of Brittany; they decided not to take any chances on having Santana mount further back and have her holding on to Brittany's stomach. So, Santana was sat safely in Brittany's arms as the blonde extended herself to hold on to Lady's reins.

For a while Santana was able to support herself as Lady jogged at reasonable phase until fatigue came and took over her. She was forced to resign herself to exhaustion and so her body crashed into Brittany's, her back cushioned by the taller girl's front. The sudden collapse took the blonde by surprise, she was worried that Santana was falling asleep again and so she pulled gently on Lady's reins to bring them to a halt.

" Santana?" Brittany called out to the tanned girl softly which was answered to with an incoherent murmur.

Brittany figured that it would be best to change Santana's position to a more comfortable one for them both. "Santana? Can you bring you right leg over to Lady's left side so you're sat horizontally across?" Silence, but a few seconds later Santana gathered enough strength to comply to Brittany's request and so she was sat horizontally with her legs dangling on one side of Lady with her right injured arm resting on her lap. She tried to support herself by keeping her back straight because she wasn't sure if it would be acceptable for her to lean on the blonde again. Brittany noticed Santana's self-conscious posture which she assumed was extremely laborious for her.

"It's... it's ok. You can lean on me..." Brittany mumbled to Santana. The Latina turned to face Brittany to see if she heard correctly and if Brittany was genuine with the offer. She noticed how the blonde's smooth cheeks went noticeably red and was able to get a closer look of her face; Santana noticed the dust of freckles which she found adorable. The blonde met her eyes momentarily but quickly turned away embarrassed by her suggestion.

"You know if you want..." the blonde added on lamely at the end. Santana accepted her offer and let her head rest on Brittany's chest, her small puffs of breath tickling Brittany's throat which cause the taller girl to audibly gulp her fluster.

Brittany mentally scolded herself because she was positive that Santana heard that.

Santana heard Brittany gulp.

Heck, even Lady's ears twitched to indicate she heard Brittany.

_"Never mind..."_ Brittany said to herself and lightly nudges Lady with her right foot to make her start moving again.

"Thanks" the blonde girl heard the brunette whisper softly. This caused butterflies in her stomach _"What's going on with you? Come on! Focus"_ Brittany shook her head to regain concentration on her task. She needed to get Santana at the Berry household fast, and so confident with Santana's safety she made Lady break into a sprint.

The sun was setting down and Brittany saw goose bumps emerged from the tanned arms. During their ride after overcoming her embarrassment, Brittany continuously talked to Santana to ensure she doesn't fall asleep. Her speech was answered with grunts and hums by the smaller girl.

Eventually, they reached the Berry household which was a while away from the district market. Their home was in between of the District and its outskirt. This family owned the biggest house in District 10. The thing about the Berry's is that they aren't actually from District 10; Leroy Berry was one of the relief doctors sent by the Capital during an epidemic in District 10, 20 years ago which wiped out more than half the population. Hiram and Leroy were already together when Leroy was shipped out and so Hiram left with him. The Pierce's and Berry's are family friends; it was Leroy who delivered Brittany 17 years ago in the Berry Household. Anna was in the District square looking for blankets for their incoming baby when her water broke. Luckily, Leroy and Hiram were around when it happened and they voluntarily helped Anna through labour. The pair fell in love with Brittany when she arrived and that's when they decided they wanted a kid for themselves. So when the couple left a month after the birth of Brittany for the Capitol, they came back with a baby girl named Rachel Berry. It didn't make sense to Brittany at first why a well-of couple would choose to settle down in Distract 10 instead of going back to the Capitol like the other medics. Then Brittany realized that the Berry's are not like the "other" people. They aren't conceited, they're humble and they're like family to her. Outside her parents and siblings, The Berry's are the only other people who Brittany loves and trust.

Brittany pulled Lady into a complete stop when they were in front of the coble fence of the house. Santana felt the trudging motion of Lady's movement end "Where are we?" she voiced out weakly.

"We're getting help. Hold on ok?" Brittany answered.

"Uncle 'Roy! Uncle 'Ram!" Brittany bellowed. She continued to shout their names a few more times until Leroy and Hiram came out of their house.

"Brittany!" Hiram cried as he recognized the blonde. The pair started jogging towards Brittany and Santana.

"Uncle, we need help! I'm sorry for coming but I didn't know where else to-." Brittany sputtered out, she wasn't sure where the sudden nervousness came from but she was spewing out her words.

"Nonsense! Here, let us help you out." Leroy interrupted Brittany's blabbering and helped Hiram and Brittany get Santana off Lady. They made the white horse bow down to lower Brittany and Santana which made it easier for Leroy to pick the Latina up; he carried the smaller girl in bridal style and took her inside their home.

The house had four bedrooms one room was for the couple, the other one was for Rachel, the third bedroom was a guestroom and the final room was converted into a make-shift clinic. They entered the house which took them to the lobby with red oak canyon floorboards. Leroy hurried upstairs; he turned left to enter a corridor which led to the clinic and guest room. The man turned to the furthest room in the corridor which was the clinic, closely followed by Brittany. Hiram stayed back to take Lady to the stables in their garden- which was a massive plot of land.

The clinic was chilly and smelled like antiseptic. A single bright florescent tube lit up the room, in the vicinity was a single size bed with metal bars, beside the bed was a metal portable tray with wheels. In the far left of the room opposite to the door was a stainless table which supported various instruments and bottles. The sight and smell always made Brittany queasy, she hardly entered the room but when the occasion called for it, she always dreaded her visits even though it's the same room where her two siblings were born in.

"What happened?" Leroy asked as he laid Santana's limp and semi-conscious body carefully on the bed.

"Trouble with the peacekeepers... She kind of gotten her arm really battered up with a whip–"

"Yea... No kidding..." Leroy's face twisted in a playful face of disgust and smiled to Brittany. This is what Brittany loved about her Uncle Leroy; he doesn't interrogate her and ask her 20 questions. He gets down to business and do the best he can to help, he knows Brittany will explain later so he doesn't bother grilling the poor girl. The blonde girl smiles at Leroy gratefully for his comforting aura and proceed to watching him tend to Santana's arm. Leroy washes his hands at the small sink in the room mounted on the wall on the further right side of the room and puts on the elastic gloves.

"Is that it? Just the grossed up arm?" Leroy asks Brittany for confirmation which the blonde nods affirmation to.

"Ok. This arm is wrecked. With the amount of bleeding she's having I assume the damage really tore her flexors and Palmaris." Leroy declares as he studies the mangled arm. "It's possible that it had gone deep enough to her bone. No doubt this had damaged a lot of nerves most likely the radial nerve and media nerve which will definitely affect the function and coordination of this limb." He continues.

"In English Doc." Britany reminds Leroy.

"This arm is beyond repair and will probably need to be cut off." He deadpans. Brittany's eye's almost bulged out of her head upon the man sturdy man's affirmation.

"But..." Leroy continues.

"But?!" Brittany repeats.

"Luckily for your friend, I'm pretty good at my job." Leroy winks playfully at Brittany which makes her released a lungful of air she didn't know she was holding.

"I'll start the procedure now and I'm not going to lie it will hurt like a bitch." The dark skinned man took a deep breath and picked Santana's arm to place it across the rim of bowl to catch the used water. Washing the wound was already unbearable for the Latina; her arm had gone numb until the cool water revived her senses. The Latina was jolted back into full consciousness and moaned and gritted her teeth in agony as well as spurting a few strings of Spanish.

Brittany watched Santana's face contorted in pain. The strong and invincible manner which Santana wore was still there, but a crashing wave of guilt came barrelling over Brittany's conscience which caused her to run her fingers through her hair and tug on it in rebuke.

"Brittany" Leroy called to her kindly, he saw the wrestling emotions in Brittany's eyes and decided to help her put her consciousness at ease; this interrupted the blonde from telling herself off.

"I need you to pick that small gas of anaesthetic over here, the one resting beside the table-" Leroy pointed at the small metal canister. Brittany walked from the frame of the door to the object and brought it by Santana's bedside.

"Great, can you put the mask on your friend and turn the valve on? Just like what we did when your sister broke her arm?" The tall girl nodded in recognition.

"Good, you do that so she won't feel a thing while I fix her arm up." The tanned skinned man instructed and smiled to Brittany kindly.

"I'm ok." Santana tried to interrupt but her input was ignored.

Brittany followed his instructions and lifted Santana's head to wrap the breathing mask around her face; which the brunette had stubbornly tried to avoid. It wasn't until she saw the remorse in Brittany's eyes did she stop her dispute. All the while as Santana surveyed her face, Brittany kept her eyes trained to her actions refusing to meet Santana's stare.

"Thank you." She heard the Latina exhale. Then she turned on the valve, she counted...

1...2...3...4...5...6...

And Brittany saw how Santana's breathing rose and fell evenly to oblivion, instead of the frenzied leap and plunge of her chest.


	8. Hey What's Up, Doc?

**Authors Note: HEY BRO'S AND BROTETTE'S! RIGHT OK SO I DIDN'T PLAN ON UPLOADING ANYTHING UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY BUT MY FEELS OMG. HOW GREAT WILL THE 100TH EPISODE BE?! I just have so many emotions.  
**  
**Thus, in celebration of... Naya's Birthday, Brittana/Heya Riots and for the uni offers I got (people actually want me?!)**

HERE IS A LONG-A** CHAPTER.

I'M SORRY IF THE ENDING IS A BIT RUSHED AND ALSO I DUNNO HOW YOU GUYS WILL TAKE IT OR WHAT BUT BLUERGGHGHGHGHGSLJGSLFGJKFDLGDFGGLKHYJASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP

Hope you enjoy! Heavy Brittana I think- or heavy Brittany or whatever.

Suggestions on length, characterisation and whatever else is greatly appreciated as always peeps!

I'm going to bed...

DISCLAIMER: GLEE OF THE HUNGER GAMES ARE NOT MINE

* * *

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Haymitch asked Santana as he leaned on the door frame of the Dr Leroy Berry's makeshift clinic. The man entered the vicinity and closed the door after him. He was dressed in a gray polo shirt with a dark brown vest made of silk which gleamed from the florescent light, partnered up with his dark grey corduroy trousers and black leather patent shoes.

"Achy and sore... How long was I out for?" moaned Santana as she squinted against the brash light, she brought her left arm to cover her eyes but found that it was attached to all sorts of tubes for dextrose, she had a breathing tube which irritated her nostrils and electrodes on her chest attached to a heart monitor which beeped tediously.

The Latina stared surprised at the massive clunk of metal stood beside the bed. The door to the the room opened again, Santana followed the movement of the rectangular wood which unveiled a tired and very downhearted blonde dressed in tattered jeans and an oversized hoodie which Santana remember wearing at one point. Brittany looked up and met Santana's eyes. The brunettes lips pulled into a wide smile.

* * *

Brittany excused herself from the clinic after watching Santana's eyes close from the sedating gas. She followed Leroy's order to have something to eat. She figured she should rest and feed herself before the relentless interrogation from her parents and Haymitch. The blonde girl walked through the familiar corridor, down the stairs to the lobby and into the door on her left which took her to the sophisticated kitchen merged with the dining area. She found Hiram by the long table which was at the further end of the room, opposite the long rows of glassed window and glassed door to the garden. Hiram carefully laid out the table, five plates parallel to one another and another two plates on the two further end of the dark fumed oak table. It was all intricately set up, wine glass with white napkins resting in them and fine silver cutleries on the side of the plate with their small embedded vines decorating the handles.

"I do love it when you come and visit Brittany; it gives me an excuse to use all of this fancy tableware- Which might I add, Leroy insisted on having. We should have a gathering more often, don't you agree?" Hiram proposed as he heard Brittany's light footsteps pat on the cool tiles. He was stood at the upper side of the table, his back against the long curtains of the glass windows. Hiram looked up from the table to Brittany waiting for her response.

Brittany smiled politely at Hiram's relaxed and casual attitude regardless of all the stress she had just thrown upon them. It's not the Hiram doesn't care, he just balances Leroy out. While his counterpart is the diligent and focused medic who is serious but also calm when doing his craft. He is good at making welcomed distraction whether it be cooking or gardening. He's just excellent at making everything feel, normal and well.

"Can I help you with anything Uncle 'Ram?" Brittany asked as she leaned over the back rest of one of the chairs

"No, no I'm quite alright my dear girl. As always, do make yourself feel comfortable. I suspect Rachel and your family will be well on their way by now." Said Hiram as he fiddles with the cutleries to make sure they were perfectly aligned with one another.

"Oh yes, I asked Rachel if she could take Christa and Andre home-" Brittany starts explaining why the absence of Rachel. Hiram during her furious explanation goes around the table and put his arms on Brittany's shoulders.

"Calm down Brittany. It's ok. You don't need to explain anything just yet. You can tell us all about it when everyone's here; I don't want you tiring yourself out from repeating the same story over and over again. Also don't worry about explaining where Rachel is, that kind boy Matt Rutherford came around earlier and told me that Rachel returned his horse at his house- the one your friend borrowed. Then Rachel asked him if he could relay the message to me that she is safe and had gone to your household." Hiram informed Brittany.

"Now, come!" The tall skinny man placed his right arm on Brittany's right shoulder and ushered her to one of the kitchen counter and poured a generous glass of wine out for Brittany and himself. The petite blonde took the glass graciously and took a sip of the rose coloured liquid which warmed her throat soothingly as it slid down.

"Thank you Uncle 'Ram, I really have no idea what I would have done with Santana if I didn't have you guys..." Brittany mumbled as she looked down at the glass of wine shyly.

"Santana?" Hiram inquired as if to make sure he had heard Brittany correctly.

"Yea, Santana. That's the name of my friend." The young girl responded as she looked up to Hiram. The older man's face was unreadable and was silenced for a moment.

"Why yes. Yes of course! Your friend, Santana." Hiram stammered out as he returned from his momentary stupor. He brought the glass to his lips and took a generous gulp and set the glass down back on the counter, he was not blind to the way Brittany scrutinized him after his interjection. Brittany watched Hiram's actions and wondered why he acted quite surprised when he heard Santana's name. However, all of her contemplation whether he knows Santana went out the window when Hiram clarified himself.

"I just thought the name sounded familiar and then I remembered Rachel mentioning her name in one of her many monologues." Hiram explained as he refilled his empty cup, pouring more alcohol and offering some more to Brittany which the girl kindly declined.

"Oh right typical Rachel." Brittany chuckled which Hiram chortled to in agreement. Their conversation took a turn to Hiram's business and how well it was all going .They ended up moving to the tastefully decorated living room where they sat converse as they waited for the rest of their companions. As always, the generous man asked Brittany whether she would be interested in going back to school. Hiram offered to give her a loan, he knew that Brittany was a very dignified person and refused all charities and so he did the best way he knew how to well. Offer the highly potential girl with opportunities instead of presenting them as gifts. As always, Brittany declined the offer but promised to think about it. She knows that once she accepts Hiram's proposition that he will then insist that she forgets about her debt. This Berry's had helped her and her family so much; she can't possibly accept his offer.

Half an hour had passed and Hiram excused himself. "Well Brittany, won't you excuse me for a moment? I promised to wire a business associate about a possible branch opening in one of the areas in the Capitol." Hiram sets his glass down on the solid surface of the dark matte coffee table. " I won't be long" he reassures "Rachel and the Pierce clan should be here any moment." He smiled towards Brittany and patted her knee affectionately and rose from the white fabric sofa. The blonde girl nodded in agreement and watched the tall figure retreat into the lobby heading his way up the stairs.

"Feel free to look through the book case or use the television or sound system!" Brittany hears Hiram bellow as he climbed up the stairs, making her smile.

Leroy had finished cleaning Santana's wounds a while ago and was cleaning his instruments thoroughly. He still couldn't quite believe he was in the same room as her. The curly haired man hears muffled knocks on the door and waits for it to open. When the door creaked he found his equivalent holding on the doorknob with his eyes trained towards the resting girl on the single bed. Leroy patted his hands dry on a towel and walked peacefully out of the room past his partner. He stands a few feet beside the bed frame waiting for Hiram to finish his observations of the young Latina. Not long after, Hiram exits the room and turns to Leroy who was stood idly in the corridor.

"Are we not going to talk about whom that is in your little clinic?" Hiram questions in a hushed whisper.

"Dads! We're here!" Rachel's voice echoed as it bounces from the ceiling.

Leroy looked up to Hiram indifferently then glanced back to the brunette and closed the door.

"We'll talk about this later." Leroy replied as he walked down the corridor to meet his daughter and their friends with Hiram following him closely behind.

Brittany heard Rachel unlock the door. When Hiram left her to make a call she busied herself by looking through their bookshelf. She thought about watching the television but found that it was pretty pointless considering she couldn't care about the news and she didn't want to see adverts romanticizing the Hunger games either. Besides, as a child, she enjoyed reading and this interest of hers had been passed on to Christa. Brittany read various texts but she would never get tired of reading fairy tales, she would read them to Christa when she was young; enjoying them just as much as her baby sister did.

"'Tana! Britty!" yelled Christa as she ran into the kitchen, to the dining room and the living room. Brittany could hear her mother scolding the youngest member of the family for being so loud and would demand her to behave. Regardless, the little blonde still ran around the spacious house as though it was her own.

"Britty!" Christa exclaimed as she spotted her older sister sat on the sofa reading an antique copy of an encyclopaedia. The older blonde closed the book and placed it on the coffee table to welcome her mini-me into her arms.

"Hey Chris" Brittany greets her sister. Footsteps made their way to the living room, stood by the door frame was the rest of their family. Anna's face which was filled with anxiety lightened in relief when she saw her eldest daughter unharmed, with Andre's hand in hers she pulled him along as she made her way to hug her daughters. Tears of relief welled from Anna's eyes and the anger and anguish she felt when she heard the abuse against her children surfaced and dissipated as she cried them out. Benny remained stood by the door frame unmoving, he watched how the love of his life kissed the forehead of their children and celebrated their reunion. Even though their family had been through much worst, every time his wife cried in distress; a sense of failure slaps him across his face. It drowns him with guilt as regardless of his efforts to take care of his family, it seems never enough. Whenever he feels they have found security, something comes and blows it down leaving them vulnerable to their misers. People who were turned into heartless beings by the oppression and had surrendered themselves to the notion of "Survival of the fittest.".

Surviving not living

Parents, who had their own children torn away from their hearts, watched their family starve to death. Children who were made to abandon their humanity as they fought for a chance to win the games. Fighting to win a life in hell as each soul they took was equivalent to an eternity in damnation.

A new year is on its way and Benny can't help but imagine one of his children being called in the reaping.

"Benny! We're so glad to see you! Where is the wife and children?" Benny turned to greet Leroy and Hiram as they descended from the stairs. They spoke casually about the finance, business and what not until the rest of the Pierce clan came out of the living room to join them in the lobby.

"Should we head our way to the dining room for supper?" Hiram beckoned them. "I've prepared roast lamb for us tonight and tofu lasagne for Rachel..." He announced as he started to make his way to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

"Ah yes, that would be great but we've actually brought one more person with us and he's just fixing the horses... He's the guardian of Brittany's friend. I'm sorry for the impromptu notice..." Benny awkwardly informed the couple.

"No problem at all! The more the merrier! What is this gentleman's name?" Hiram inquired.

There was a firm knock on the glass tinted chestnut door. The latch clang as the outsider turned the doorknob to enter, his blonde hair disarrayed and his clothes damp from the light rain.

"Haymitch Abernathy"

After Haymitch's entrance, he was welcomed warmly by the Berry's and afterwards they made their way to the dining room where they seated themselves down. Only nine out of twelve seats were occupied. Leroy sat on the head of the table with Hiram on his right with Rachel, Christa and Anna. On the opposite side starting from Leroy's left was Benny, Haymitch, Andre and Brittany. The adults have decided to finish supper before requesting a recap about the events from that afternoon. Everyone ate enthusiastically apart from Brittany, her mind was focused on Santana and she was worried about how Haymitch will react upon learning what happened. She noticed how the usually confident and laid back man carried an air of formality, he spoke and conversed politely but Brittany can tell that Haymitch was not in a chatty mood and was patiently waiting for her account of the events. Her lack of appetite didn't go unnoticed by her mother and Leroy and so when the company rested for deserts; the room fell into a semi awkward silence. There was tension in the air which was causing unease in Brittany who just wanted to get the whole thing over and done with. Leroy decided to address the giant elephant in the room to end Brittany's agitation.

"So Brittany, shall we talk about what happened?" Leroy suggested, breaking the apprehension amongst all who were uncomplainingly waiting.

Brittany, who was playing with the leftovers- which was actually still a whole meal, looked up from her carrots to Leroy when her attention was called for. Her eyes shifted from the head of the table to mother, to Hiram and to Rachel who was giving her an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Brittany started from her confrontation with Santana up to the action in the market. Everyone was listening intensely to her, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Brittany was expecting disapproving looks from her mother for involving Santana and disappointed eyes from her father. She wasn't really worried about her parents to be honest; it was Haymitch's reaction she was dreading for.

Throughout her narrative she could feel Haymitch's steel eyes fixed on her, daring her to look at him. Brittany saw how her mother held Christa and how her father places his hands around the shoulder of his little boy protectively when she told them about the head injury on Andre's temple which Leroy promised to look at. She saw the way Rachel and Hiram's face twisted in disgust when she told them about Crelda's audacity, asking for more money. All the while she avoided looking at Haymitch's direction until the unexpected happened.

"So, I was there holding on to Andre. I heard the whip pulling in the air and I waited for it to hit me but it never came. I was so confused, I heard it snap but I didn't feel it… It wasn't until I saw Santana stood in front of Sam-" Brittany stopped when she heard Haymitch give out a warm laugh and turned to see his face.

"That girl… Always has to be the hero…" Haymitch says shaking his head in amusement. "She always scolds me for bringing so much attention on us, especially during my not so sober evenings… Yet, she's always the one who gets into trouble." Haymitch looked at Brittany his eyes were shining in utter bliss, he wasn't furious as Brittany thought he would be. He just laughed at the familiarity of the Latina's antics. His laugh was infectious which caused Brittany to smile widely and the next thing they knew everyone was smiling. Brittany carried on with her story with Christa including her interjections at how Santana was like their knight in shining armor or like Brittany's prince, since she saved her from the evil Samuel. But a girl and so Christa concluded that Santana must be a princess too! "Princess Santana and "Princess Brittany will live happily ever after!" The little girl declared proudly, she continued to explain that only girls with kind hearts are princesses; like her and Brittany because Santana said so.

During her baby sister's chatter, Brittany blushed furiously. She knew her cheeks were red when Christa suggested the concept of Santana being her knight and shining armor. She knew she probably looked like a tomato when her sister exclaimed that she'll have her happy ending with her "Princess Santana". Finally, she knew that she would have swooned like a little girl if someone told her in private that Santana thought she was a princess. But all the while as her sister boasted about Santana's heroic display, she smiled shyly and kept her silence. She let herself day dream about Princess Santana and Princess Brittany… Just the two princesses who were frenemies but became really good friends… who may or may not have hidden affection for one another… And Princess Brittany may or may not want something more… who knows?

The rest of the company smiled at the youngest Pierce as she babbled on. While Andre was having one of his tantrums, Benny cooed his son into calming down as his son acted under his age. After the little one had run out of steam, desert was served. Hiram served everyone a dark chocolate soufflé, its crème patisserie was light and fluffy filled with the indulgent melt-in the mouth ganache. The outside was a golden shade of brown; the fine crumbs fell and powdered around the dome. On top, was a whirl of cream with a single strawberry for decoration. For Christa and Andre, Hiram added a generous scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate drizzle zigzagging across. The children's eyes lit up in delight and were absolutely absorbed at the delicious treat while Leroy took over the conversation and explained Santana's injury.

"The lacerations are quite deep; but honestly I don't know how no nerves were damaged. However, the excessive bleeding was caused by a cut radial artery. I managed to salvage the damaged artery but she lost quite an amount of blood, so she will need blood transfusion immediately. I was wondering if you know what her blood type is, Haymitch?" Leroy asked after taking a gulp of water.

"She's an O-" Haymitch replied as he took a spoonful off his desert.

"I see, well she really is quite a difficult one" Leroy mused.

Haymitch chuckled in response "Don't I know it, I'm an AB. I don't think that she can use mine can she?" the blonde man asked Leroy for confirmation.

Brittany was about to offer her blood but the medic's explanation silenced her.

"No, unfortunately O- is a rare type blood. It's the universal donor but it's only compatible with another O. So since Hiram and Rachel are both A, I'm an AB too and I don't think any of the Pierces are an O; we're going to need to look for a donor…" Leroy explained.

"Why does she have to be so difficult…" Brittany thought to herself.

" I see…" Haymitch contemplated. "I'll look for a donor, how soon does she need it?"

"Although it's not advisable, it can be delayed a couple of days. However, she will be a lot weaker than usual so I suggest she stays here with us to rest. Moving her will just tire her out which is never good for anyone. Also, if she stays here I can keep an eye on the healing of her cuts." Leroy said as he conversed with Haymitch across the table. Everyone around was only listening to the two men's discussion.

"That's very kind of you, but you have done more than enough. You have been so generous; I can't possibly abuse your hospitality." Haymitch declared, declining politely as he knows this will not settle well with the Latina. The fiery brunette much as she denies it, she loves to help but hates being the one at the receiving end.

"None sense! "A friend in need, is a friend indeed", letting the young girl rest will not be overstaying her welcome. Besides, I think everyone is happy with this, yes?" Leroy asked the table and showed their support. Hiram and Rachel smiled towards Haymitch in agreement.

Haymitch remained quiet thinking about Leroy's offer. Anna decided to help him make a decision by reassuring him that Santana will be taken cared of "Santana will be just fine, Haymitch. Hiram, Leroy and Rachel had been a part of our family for as long as we've had Brittany. They'll take good care of her."

"Besides" Leroy interjected "As a medic, it is my duty to care for those who are poorly. So if we look at it from a professional point of view; I have an obligation to finish. You can all visit Santana anytime anyway." Leroy said as he tries to sway Haymitch's decision.

While everyone else was trying to make Haymitch have Santana stay, Brittany was quite saddened by the idea that Latina won't be staying with them for a while. Granted, whenever the brunette tried to talk to her she would always bite back or ignore the poor girl but Brittany did like the little dance they do. Santana tries to woo Brittany into talking while she Brittany does her part and ignore Santana. It was all harmless until yesterday… Brittany just really wanted to take care of the Latina to show her sorry and gratitude.

"Alright. Yes, it would be better for Santana to stay here so she'll have the medical attention she needs. Thank you." Haymitch nodded to Leroy and Hiram in gratitude, which the couple smiled welcomingly to.

When Santana's guardian gave his final answer, Anna noticed the way her eldest daughters face fell a bit. Anna figured that Brittany wanted to stay with Santana and take care of her; she smiled sympathetically at the girl.

The hosts and their company moved to the living after their desert. Another hour of chatting and talking about whatever the conversation shifted to and Christa was sprawled asleep on the sofa with her head on her mother's lap.

The digital clock mounted on the wall blinked 10:00pm.

"Well, we really should be going. Thank you for the supper Hiram, Leroy and Rachel. As you can see the youngest member of the clan had made herself comfortable and had passed out on your sofa." Benny chuckled as he picked up his youngest daughter up in his arms.

Anna also rose up from her seat to follow her husband; she beckoned her son who was sat lethargically on the armchair by the book case to follow her. Brittany also reluctantly followed the crowd that started to pile out into the lobby, followed by Rachel who was sat next to her.

"Alright well, it's always a pleasure to have you around. Like I always say, you should all stop by more often!" Hiram said as he took Anna into a huge hug.

Everyone hugged and pecked each other's cheeks as they said their goodbyes. Haymitch shook Leroy and Hiram's hand and walked out to get the horses and the borrowed wagon from the Pierces neighbor Mrs. Moretta.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Brittany. I'll get you as soon Santana wakes up?" Rachel offered as she released Brittany from their hug.

"Yea, thanks Rach." Brittany said dejectedly. Hiram picked up on Brittany's low mood and so he made proposition, one which she knows the blonde won't refuse.

As Brittany walked out the door Hiram called her name.

"Brittany" he said "Why don't you stay around until Santana get's better? She'll probably be confused when she finds herself in a completely new place and so a familiar face may do her well."

Brittany turned to her parents for approval, her mother smiled and her father nodded to the blonde. Brittany's face broke into a wide smile which caused Rachel to squeal excitedly.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! It's like having a big sleepover!" Rachel ran into Brittany and pulled her back inside the house.

The Berry couple and Pierce briefly discussed Brittany's stay and after Benny was satisfied that it was fine for Brittany to live with them he called her eldest daughter to talk to her. The father and daughter haven't had the opportunity to talk in private about the turn of events today. So, Leroy and Hiram walked Anna and Christa to the wagon while Rachel eagerly ran up to her room to find Brittany's clothes which she had left from the previous times she had stayed at the Berry household. Brittany and Benny were left in the lobby in private.

Benny took her eldest daughter into an embrace and kissed her forehead affectionately. "You did well today finding your brother in time. It's really difficult when we just don't know when he's lucid… I'm glad that you're not hurt and I'm in debt to Santana for what she did. You'll be good ok? You promise me you'll be nicer to her from now on, yes?" the aged man mocked his daughter but with a hint of a disciplining tone.

"Yes Dad, I'll be good and I'm always nice!" Brittany replied defensively as he hugged her father tighter. She heard his chest rumble from his amusement and eventually they parted.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. I'll take care of the horses while you're here." Benny said before leaving the Berry household.

That evening, Leroy and Hiram bid Rachel and Brittany good night and retired to their bedroom. The two girls stayed up to watch a musical starring the song-stress Shelby Cocoran and her partner in crime April Rhodes; as Rachel insisted. Eventually Rachel called it a night when she realized she slept through her favorite duet of the two "For Good". Brittany was glad when Rachel and her went up the stairs where they went their separate ways: Rachel heading to her room on the right wing of the house opposite to the masters bedroom and Brittany turning left to her second bedroom which is the Berry's Guest room.

She laid in best restlessly; Brittany wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep. Well that's a lie. She knew why she couldn't fall asleep, after debating with herself whether she should leave her bed she finally gave in to her desire. Brittany sneaked into the room opposite hers to see Santana in the clinic.

The blonde girl carefully twisted the doorknob which squeaked momentarily causing her to halt her actions. Her eyes clenched closed as she hoped that no one heard her. After a minute of still she was satisfied that the tiniest noise didn't really sound like a trumpeting elephant, she pulled the door wider and gently pushed the wood with her palm to close it after her entrance. Her foot softly padded on the cool floor as she walked towards Santana. She observed the dressed cut on the girl's right arm and just watched her sleep. The crystal blue eyes lingered on Santana's perfect sun kissed skin, her cute little nose and down to the inviting warm lips. She found her hand moving the strands of hair obscuring the beautiful face. "Better…" she thought, Brittany enjoyed and leisured over the sight before her: a gorgeous girl who had possessed admirable bravery, she was thoughtful, patient with the crap Brittany put her through, kind hearted towards Christa and if that wasn't enough; she also had killer smile.

"Oh Santana… You're making it very difficult for me to hate you…" Brittany sighed.

Reality caught on to the daydreaming blonde, she snatched her hand abruptly from Santana when the brunette shifted in her sleep, and realized how intimate her action was. If she was watching anyone else or found out someone was watching her as she rested, Brittany admits that she would have freaked the hell out. Brittany would have probably sprinted out of her bed, got a pan in their kitchen and slapped that creeper on the face with it. However, she justified her semi-creepy and semi-affectionate actions by saying the she was just waiting for sleep to take over her and she was just looking out for the tanned girl.

Brittany moved back and turned to the window curtains opposite the bed. She thought about hiding behind them but found them too short. So, to look less of a freak, Brittany decided to casually pretend to busy herself by inspecting the fabric of the curtain at 2:36am as if it was a norm. When she didn't hear further movements from Santana, she carefully turned to face the resting figure of the brunette.

The tall girl walked towards the girl on the bed and leaned down to get a closer look of the Latina, to the point that she actually looked cross-eyed. "Hey" She whispered to Santana who remained asleep. Brittany stood tall and walked around the clinic "I'm just checking up on you because Dad said to be nicer… To be honest I have no clue what he's on about…" Brittany said to no one in particular seeing as the only other person in the room was sedated.

"Anyway, I'm only here because I promised I'd look out for you…" She said defensively. Brittany could imagine the Latina's pouty lips curve into a smirk if she was awake. The same one she pulled when she was mocking Haymitch or when she knows she managed to get even with Brittany in one of their many play fights. "So don't you get any ideas!" she exclaimed.

The blonde girl who remained awake sat on the armchair which was against the wall of the room facing the foot of the bed. It had a small round coffee table next to it where Brittany found a book on the surface called "Pride and Prejudice", she decided she'll read to Santana for a while to help her go to sleep, plus she really misses reading.

**"She's tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me" **

"This Darcy guy is a total ass. What a conceited douche bag!" Brittany said towards Santana who was still resting peacefully as she read the first four chapters of the book. " He better not end up with Elizabeth…" Brittany muttered.

By the time she was in chapter 8 however, she thought: "Maybe Darcy's not so bad…" and that's when sleep switched her off like a lamp.

In the morning Leroy made his way to the clinic to check on Santana's wounds. He found that the door was open, it wasn't fully close and there was a tiny gap between the door and the frame. "How odd" he thought. Leroy approached the door quietly and took a peek. Inside the room was Brittany curled into the armchair facing Santana's direction with the book on her lap. Leroy smiled knowingly at Brittany "Ah, the teenage years…" he mumbled to himself. Leroy figured that Brittany snuck into the clinic and didn't want to be found so he closed the door firmly and let the mechanics in the door ring out to wake Brittany up.

The clang of the door jolted Brittany awake; her eyes quickly darted towards the doorway to see if there was any intruder who found her with Santana. She then looked at Santana's direction and found the Latina in the same position as she was last night. When there was no one, she figured that the noise came from the other bedrooms and that other people were starting to wake up; meaning it's her cue to leave. It's silly really, she had no reason to act so wary but she was anyway. Once she returned the borrowed book back on the coffee table, the blonde quickly glided out of the room like a ghost undetected; little did she know that Leroy had already spotted her.

When Brittany got into her room the bed remained untouched and the sheet and pillows were pristine and showed no signs that they were slept on. Thus, to satisfy the growing paranoia in her, and because she felt the need to; Brittany jumped and rolled and shimmied like a puppy discovering the bouncy and soft goodness that is, a bed. Still feeling that she needed to sell her role, Brittany fixed the organize mess of hair and made it hung and stick out all over the place. By the end of her preparation, it looked like she went to Neverland in the evening and got lost…got electrocuted as she touched the telephone lines and got back into bed. Never had Brittany tried to look so… good?

The haphazard girl left the guestroom which was quite identical to their chicken coop considering the amount of feathers floating in the room as she tried to make it look as if things happened on the bed. Wanky.

She followed the smell of food.

Bacon.

"Well Rachel's not going to be happy…" Brittany thought out loud as she slid down the stair banisters to get to the lobby. Every time Brittany stayed and despite their old child's protest, Hiram and Leroy always cooked Brittany bacon seeing as it was the only non-vegan breakfast they could think of making. Brittany doesn't know why they feel the need to cook a non-vegan meal especially for her, but she's not complaining. She finds it cute. She finds it sweet how Hiram would also make two dishes if her family was coming over: Vegan and Non-vegan. The couples weren't really bothered with what to eat, it was Rachel's idea to adapt the vegan diet and so they were kind of just pulled along. Brittany thinks that Rachel's Dad's secretly misses meat and are glad when any of the Pierces are around as it gives them an excuse to eat something with flavor.

"Good morning!" Brittany grumbled to Leroy, trying to make herself seem like she had just gotten fresh out of the bed.

Leroy smiled as he recognized Brittany's attempt on trying to cover up her minicamp out at the clinic with Santana. The fake grumpy voice gave it away, Brittany is a morning person. Hell, she's such a morning person that the birds would actually beg her to go back to sleep so they can rest longer.

The curly haired man who was dressed in black striped pajama trousers with white round neck shirt sat the bacon on the plate. He then turned to Brittany while holding the pan in one hand and the spatula on the other. Leroy was caught off guard by Brittany's appearance and a little panic rose up his chest, he was about to spew various questions when he remembered that her disarrayed appearance must be part of the play.

"Well… good morning to you too…did you sleep well?" Leroy responded to Brittany and returned to cooking the bacon and eggs.

Brittany walked to the coffee machine and made a cup for herself and took a sip. After swallowing the warm liquid she replied "Yea, it was good." That's a lie. Brittany's back was aching from her position on the chair last night.

"That's good, well eat up!" Leroy placed the food on the dining table; bacon, eggs, fresh orange juice, fruits, various bread and pastries.

Brittany smiled gratefully and joined Leroy who was sat at the head of the table reading the news from the capitol on this glass gadget. The pair ate and not long after Hiram and Rachel joined them. Rachel gasped when she saw Brittany's nest of a hair and demanded to know who attacked her, after Leroy had calmed his daughter down from her melodramatic reaction, they resumed peacefully to their meal. Rachel was sat opposite Brittany and Hiram was sat on Rachel's left. The four laughed and chatted and discussed about their plans for the day. Brittany tore a piece off her warm croissant and wiped the egg yolk off her plate and chucked it in her mouth. Cutleries softly rang as the trio cut and sliced their food. Brittany was enjoying breakfast and was about take another helping of eggs and bacon when she noticed Hiram stopped eating. His hands which held the knife and fork hung in the air while his head was directed somewhere behind Brittany towards the kitchen while his face was of pure surprise. Rachel looked at her dad and followed his line of vision and she too was taken aback by what she saw. Confused, Leroy and Brittany made and eye contact and followed what the other pair was looking at.

There stood in the middle of the kitchen was Santana looking bewildered and confused.

Brittany approached Santana and Leroy rushed beside them and introduced himself and his family. The tanned man promised to explain everything but suggested that for now the brown eyed girl should eat. They guided Santana to the table and the confused girl sat beside Brittany. The blonde was nervous and excited, she had butterflies flying in her stomach; she had been looking forward to the moment where she could talk to Santana about the market incident and Santana was finally awake. Brittany watched Santana from her peripheral view and noticed how Santana was quiet and was only taking tiny sips of OJ. The taller girl was determined to be in good terms with Santana and was eager to eager to repay her kindness and so Brittany took Santana's plate and filled it with various foods, all the while the other girl just watched her. After the plate was half full, Brittany figured that the weak girl beside her didn't have much of an appetite; she placed the plate back in front of the indolent girl and urged her to eat.

"Come on and eat San, you haven't had anything since yesterday." Brittany encouraged, she noticed the nickname slip which made her bite her lips in jumpiness.

"'San'? Really Brittany? Is it because she's tanned? Is it because she looks like she came from a hot country? She's from Panem for goodness sake… Besides I'm pretty sure it's like racist to refer to someone by their skin colour…" Brittany said in debate with herself in her head. The effects Santana had on Brittany was ridiculous.

Santana was slow with her movements but obeyed Brittany's actions. Even though the brunette was silent and showed no full acknowledgement of Brittany's presence, the blue eyed girl was still glad and figured that the dark haired girl was just tired. After breakfast, Rachel and Hiram left for school and trade which left Brittany, Santana and Leroy. The doctor explained Santana why she was at Berry's household and bout her wound, throughout the conversation Santana lips was unmoving and she just nodded to show she understood. After the discussion, the trio went up the clinic and went to treat Santana's cuts. Leroy undressed the wound which revealed the injury, five coils of the whip can be traced on the butchered up arm, you can see how they all merged and concentrated on a specific part of the limb which mangled up the fresh thoroughly. Brittany was no squeamish but she had to look away after a short glance at the injury, although she was Santana's reaction throughout the treatment and even though Leroy applied a generous amount of ointment which Brittany knew stung; Santana remained emotionless. Leroy explained how half of her arm is now growing skin thanks to the gel from the Capitol which encouraged rapid skin repair. He explained that he needed the skin before he could close up the whole injury which will be good for the healing of her radial artery. However, since liniment was only showing signs of effect now; it will take a full 24 hours until they get to the desired stage where he could seal the arm. So for now, he gave Santana painkillers and cleaned and redressed the wound.

For the rest of the day Brittany and Santana were left together as Leroy tended to his errands. They were encouraged by Leroy to make the most out of everything in the house, the living room, and kitchen and even in the entertainment area in the converted basement. The bold and charismatic Latina was still uncharacteristically quiet and told Brittany that she simply just wanted to stay at one room and was not bothered where; and so Brittany took Santana to the living room where the blonde spent the whole day reading and while Santana was just sat on the sofa idly.

At lunch or whenever she got the chance, Brittany would pamper Santana. The blonde cooked for the brunette enthusiastically. She made them salmon with tarragon Hollandaise, the fish was fresh as delivered by the Berry's family friend who was a fish monger and the vegetable was crisp and sweet which was balanced by the creamy Hollandaise sauce. The hard working girl even decorated the meal extravagantly to impress the tanned girl. During their meal the two girls ate in silence, just chewing on their food quietly. The blue eyed girl watched Santana discreetly which she had been doing a lot. She saw how Santana was struggling to move her wronged arm. The bothered girl offered to help her cut the food but Santana declined and assured her that she could do it by herself. Brittany returned to her meal and ate; she was saddened by the Latina's sudden reclusiveness but told herself to be patient and understanding.

In the afternoon when Rachel came back from school, Santana excused herself and reasoned that she was tired. Rachel and Brittany let her be and spent the evening watching endless of musicals as requested by Rachel as always. Brittany didn't really mind, her thoughts were on the shorter girl who was in her solitude. She was worried about her but she comforted herself with the thought that Santana was just hurting from her arm.

In the evening the couple and the three young ladies all ate supper together; Santana hardly ate anything and again excused herself to go to bed early. Hiram and Leroy didn't mind and Rachel found it discourteous but understood the unease the injured hero must be. She expressed her disappointment by the turn of events as she had high expectations of the three of them "Bonding", but assured everyone that she's fine and that she will wait until the third member is better. While Brittany lastly, motivated herself to try harder to make Santana feel welcome and more comfortable the next day. She will be more active and encouraging of the uncannily introverted brunette.

When everyone made their way to their own separate room later in the evening, Brittany for a moment hesitated in going to her room. Eventually she forced herself into her room after lingering outside the door to the clinic for a good 10 minutes, as Hiram and Leroy timed.

The next day, it was the same routine: breakfast, wound, living room and so forth. Although when Leroy checked on Santana's arm again in the morning, he wasn't happy with the result. The supposedly growing skin was flaky and some parts were sticky and revoltingly soggy; the arms skin was not forming properly.

"How much longer will I need to rest, Doc?" Santana asked. She didn't like the inquisitive and confused look on Leroy's face and she knew it was a dumb question to ask, but she did anyway. The wound was repulsive; it was splotchy on the edges and some frays of the skin were flakey brown due to the bits and pieces of scab which were desperately trying to cover the exposed flesh. Soft tissues swelled in various places and were discolored. Patches of angry red, rotting tinge of orange and pale pink were stapled together and littered with yellow puss in different sizes, some grew on top of one another in clumps and several split open into yellowish substance plaguing and oozing the cut. Its appearance was as foul as it smelled. It's quite difficult to describe rotting flesh, it smelled well… like a rotten flesh. It was something which is unforgettable; the smell is so distinct that when it clouds your airway, the disgusting odor seems to linger in your lungs despite exhaling and inhaling frantically for fresh air. The experience stays in your mind and no oxygen can clean your lungs nor can perfume overpower or hide the stench.

Brittany instead of looking at the coarse meat, focused on Santana's face. It was the only thing which was stopping her from flying to the door. She fiddled with the sleeves of her oversized jumper and sat on the armchair she slept on the night before. Her right leg was folded on top of her left which bobbed restlessly up and down.

"A lot longer I'm afraid." Leroy got up to his working table and fetched various bottles and pills. "Your wound is infected which is not surprising considering how filthy that instrument must have been. But, I don't think that it's severe. The yellow pusses are normal. Although, this is not what worries me; I'll be giving you antibiotics and some anti-inflammatory meds- painkillers." Leroy explained as he made his way back to Santana who was sat on the bed listening intently. "What is very peculiar is that the ointment designed to encourage epidermis growth is not working. We may have to result to skin graft since it's proving to be ineffective." The medic proceeded cleaning the wound and redressing it, the process caused Santana to hiss in pain which Leroy responded with an apology. Leroy noticed the beads of sweat on Santana's forehead, the way her eyes sunk and the heat radiating of the Latina.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you temperature Santana. Like yesterday I just want you to take it easy." Leroy announced as he gave the girl a firm look.

Much like the day before, Brittany carried on pampering Santana. However the brunette was snappy and easily irritated unlike the apathetic version of herself yesterday. In the afternoon, Santana barked at Rachel when the shorter brunette insisted that house heating should be lowered, that she was having immense perspirations which made her uncomfortable. In attempt to diffuse the conflict, Brittany took Santana to the entertainment room in the Berry household's basement where the heating was independent from the rest of the house. Despite the way Santana was sweating, she was also shivering and demanding how it was too cold. The blonde set the temperature on high in hopes that it will stop the other girl's constant shiver. The basement was a wide rectangular room with dark walls, lit up by small dimmed spotlight like lamps, attached on the ceiling. It was furnished with a navy blue sofa-bed-futon like furniture which stretched for the entire length of the wall. There was the interactive screen in which television and filmatography can be viewed. The room was silent; Santana was curled into an unmoving fetal position, showing no interest for her surrounding whatsoever wrapped in a blanket. Brittany decided to put something on just to fill in the silence and to have something to busy herself with. She figured Santana wouldn't be up for a chat and so she left the drained girl in peace and tried focus on the film.

Halfway through the film, Brittany checked on Santana's motionless body, It was time for supper and Santana had not eaten anything apart from the small portion of loaf from breakfast. Brittany was sat on the extended futon with her back wresting on one of the pillows and her legs outstretched, she was the nearest to the exit while Santana had her back facing the blonde. The taller girl scooched closer to the hushed brunette so she could have Santana's attention.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered.

No response.

"Santana?" She tried again, but when the other girl made no sign of acknowledgement, Brittany grew worried and so she stretched her right arm towards the tanned girl and tentatively shook her. Brittany gasped when her palm made contact with Santana's skin. She was burning up badly.

"Santana" The alarmed blonde called out for the Latina more firmly and shook her with a bit more force. The shorter girl moaned in response. Brittany shifted her position and was now kneeling in front the sick girl. She leaned over the sleeping figure and placed her right arm underneath Santana's left shoulder to roll her over. When she had successfully flipped Santana on her back, the brunette grunted but she conscious. Brittany surveyed Santana's hollow countenance which was only lighted by the warm sunset glow from the dimmed lights. She noticed how the girl's cheekbones were more prominent and how the dying coal looked right back at her concerned eyes.

"You lose weight really fast…" Brittany mumbled as she placed her palm on Santana's forehead. Brittany was caught off guard by the soaring heat which radiated from the tanned skin; she withdrew her hand quickly when her receptors experienced the unanticipated temperature.

"Christ! Santana! You're really burning up!" The blondes action were frantic, she pulled the blanket away from the shivering body and jumped off the couch on her way to alarm Leroy about the sudden heighten of Santana's temperature when she heard a weak voice call out for her. The hoarse tone stopped Brittany's hasty movements and forced her to return gently beside the evidently ill girl.

"Don't get Leroy please…" Santana whined.

"Santana, you're temperature is way too high! I have to get Leroy." Brittany said firmly as she rested her back on the wall while she strokes Santana's dampen hair from the fever.

"Please Britt? I'm fine I promise… I just really don't like the smell of the clinic, it burns my nose…" Santana offered lamely, her eyes begged Brittany and with the way the Latina was looking at her with so much hope and plead, the blonde grew torn. She didn't know how she could help Santana and they had a perfectly qualified medic in the other room who can help and knew what is the best for the feeble girl. Although as Santana continued to look up her with those gorgeous but weak brown orbs- which may Brittany add, can do the most adorable puppy dog eyes- the blonde girl sighed in defeat and conformed to the other girls request regardless her gut feeling raging inside her, telling her this is a bad idea.

"Alright…" The fair girl huffed "but, I will get us something to eat and you will eat." Brittany ordered firmly, she saw the way the brunette was about to protest and so she cut her off with a threat "or I will get Leroy." This caused Santana's gaped mouth to snap shut and nod weakly in agreement. The taller girl smiled in triumph and shift off the futon to make her way in the kitchen. "I'll be right back… I'll get you some painkillers too and a change of clothes…" Brittany's voice bounced in the small corridor as she climbed the stairs back up to the surface.

When the blonde girl entered the kitchen to fetch her and the Latina something to eat, she saw the Berry's sat in the dining room eating together. Hiram asked if everything was alright to which Brittany replied with a cheerful voice and a plastered smile, she reassured the Berry's that everything was alright but that Santana had wanted to just stay on the elongated mattress in the basement for she disliked the smell of the clinic. This was not a lie. Hiram and Leroy were relaxed on the matter and encouraged Brittany to stock up on food and bring dinner to Santana, they even suggested that the blonde girl should accompany her friend for the night. This made the girl embarrassed and flushed her cheeks; she ducked her head down and busied herself with putting a fresh hot chicken soup in a bowl for Santana and another one for her. She just nodded in agreement to the two adults' suggestion which made Hiram and Leroy smile knowingly at one another, left with Rachel staring at her Dad's and Brittany in confusion. The leggy blonde placed the bowls on a tray with another bowl filled with garlic bread; she left the food briefly as she changed into her pajamas and fetched clean clothes for Santana which was a tracksuit bottom and her cozy puffy hoodie and vest top. Afterwards, she sneaked into the clinic to take some painkillers for Santana then made her way back into the kitchen to return back to the waiting brunette. She hurried around the kitchen as she picked up a spare plastic bag to temporarily stuff the clothes in so she would only make one trip. Hiram and Leroy watched Brittany in amusement, Hiram's lips in crooked smile with his left eyebrows cocked; an identical look could be found in Leroy as well who quietly sipped on his coffee. The blonde girl placed her hand through the bag carrier and allowed it to dangle from her wrist, she stilled herself and picked up the tray calmly and bid the Berry's good night. As Brittany descended from the stairs to the dimmed room, she heard Hiram yell "Have fun!" followed by an "Ow! That hurt!" the leggy blonde shook her head out of awkwardness from what Hiram was suggesting. She focused herself on the task at hand and carefully placed her feet on the steps.

When Brittany returned to the basement she found Santana back into a fetal position again. She placed the tray of food on the futon and softly climbed on it to wake Santana up. Like the last time, Brittany nudged Santana into her back. However this time she placed her hand on the brunette's waist to help her pull herself up into a sitting position against the wall panel.

"Thanks…" Santana mumbled as she tried to rouse herself.

"No problem…" Brittany replied. "I- er… brought you some clothes… to change to, you know… pj's…" Brittany's voice was trembling and her speech came out in a gawking unintelligible manner. Upon the blubbering mess of a blonde's suggestion for Santana to change; Brittany's head started to show her… erm… erotic fantasies of the Latina. Brittany awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to desperately she off the inappropriate thoughts in her head. How soft Santana's skin is under her gentle fingertips… how sweet her skin would taste… and how addictive the tanned girl's lips would be… How she would take the plumped lower lips between hers and massage them sensuously with her eager and yearning lips… She imagines she would moan in appreciation as teasing and hot kisses of the brunette would travel from her lips… to her chin… down to her neck…to her chest… around her ni-

"WOAH THERE." Brittany shook her head wildly, and suddenly the room felt really warm like, really warm.

Throughout Brittany's… pondering, Santana had been watching the blonde have the inner battle with herself. She smiled at the other girls odd and out of character actions, she patiently waited for the blonde to return her attention on her and notice how the brunette was watching her curiously. When she does look up, she saw Santana smile at her in confusion and the way her orbs glinted teasingly as if to ask "What are you thinking about?"

"I- you... You should change…" Brittany tried again but she notice how the brunette was wearing one of her oversized shirt which revealed a generous patch of the tanned chest. Santana followed Brittany's line of vision and was flustered for a moment until she realized how much fun she could have.

"Well… aren't you forward?" Santana teased.

"No! Not here! I meant in the bathroom! There's a bathroom just through that door there! The blue eyes widened at how Santana may have taken the wrong impression.

Santana laughed jovially for the first time, although it was weak she was still laughing with her head thrown back in delight. "It's ok Britt, I'm only joking. I'll be right back…" Santana shuffled off the futon and took the plastic bag of clothes and walked slowly towards the door on the right side of the room to go to the bathroom. She swayed her hips in a sensualistic manner, drawing Brittany's eyes into a hypnotic state. Santana turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom but stopping just after the door frame. She threw a quick glance back at Brittany who she caught was leering at her rear; this caused Santana to smirk in mischief.

"Don't start without me…" she purred to Brittany whose head snapped up and whose face turned into such a dark obvious shade of red due to her fair skin. Santana threw a wink at the blonde and closed the door abruptly behind with a thud, her back resting on top of it. Santana released an embarrass laugh at her antics and at reminiscing Brittany's bewildered face.

On the other side of the room Brittany just stared at the door dazed. She wasn't quite sure what just happened. "Was Santana flirting with me?" she asked herself. "She's so hot… literally" Brittany thought, which reminded her that Santana was still ill and was probably hallucinating when she was toying with the blue eyed girl.

Santana's illness soon quickly caught up with her and the adrenaline in her bloodstreams from her excitement produced by the banter with Brittany dissipated, sending her body crashing. When Santana returned to the room in her change of clothes, Brittany noticed the change of demeanor in the tanned girl and patted the space beside her. Santana crawled on the futon and sat herself next to Brittany, her breath was shallow and erratic. The blonde who had the tray of food on her lap repositioned herself so she was facing Santana; slender fingers took a piece of the garlic bread and placed in tanned hands. Then Brittany took one of the bowls of chicken soup and supported it with her left hand. She took a spoonful and soup and carried it towards Santana's lips. The Latina stared at her in disbelief at how domestic and caring Brittany was being. Her brown eyes darted between the steam emitting broth to the kind blue eyes.

"What is she doing… what am I doing… I shouldn't be doing this…" was chanting over and over the dark haired girls mind. However, the way Brittany smiled shyly at her made Santana's heart melt. The reluctant girl ignored the protests in her head as she parted her lips and welcomed the lovely broth.

That night Brittany fed and took care of Santana, she made her drink the painkillers and slept beside one another. In the night there was a reasonable distance between the pair, but by the time the thin sunlight lit up District 10, the two bodies laid together. Brittany spooned Santana's smaller frame and both slept peacefully.

Did Brittany mention that she's a hugger?

Brittany woke up from the intense heat, when she realized the position she was in; it came to her that Santana was the one causing such intense temperature. The Latina's body was shaking uncontrollably which alarmed Brittany greatly, she touched Santana's forehead which confirmed her suspicion. Santana was having a febrile convulsion.

The blonde rushed up and knocked frantically at Leroy and Hiram's bedroom door, Leroy emerged from the bedroom with his hair disarrayed and eyes clouded with sleep. When Brittany explained her impulsive actions, words leaving her lips 100mph. Leroy ran down to the basement and carried the limp girl in his arms to the clinic. Brittany followed closely by him throughout. Hiram by this time was fully alert of what was happening and had gathered a cool bucket of water and towels. Leroy asked Brittany to help him strip the Latina to help her bring down the temperature.

Brittany was stunned. She heard Leroy talking to her but everything was spinning and muffled, all she could think about was how she should have called Leroy last night. How she should have told him about Santana's spiking fever despite the brunettes protest.

"Brittany, help." Leroy repeated, but Brittany was still frozen. Her head was screaming for her body to move but her body was unmoving.

"I've got it Daddy…" Out of nowhere Brittany saw Rachel zoom in past her and felt the shorted girl grab her hand pulling her inside the clinic. Together they undressed Santana out of the enormous hoodie and vest top. Hiram soaked cool towels and squeezed them thorough to get rid of excess water. The trio stood by Santana's left side busily wiping and compressing cool towels against Santana's skin, desperately trying to lower the limp body's temperature. Leroy on the other hand attached a strap fasted by a Velcro around Santana's arm, which was connected to a rectangular device. It squeezed around the thin limbs and various numbers showed up on its screen.

"She has really low blood pressure and judging from the rate the way her chest is inflating and deflating, her lungs is struggling breathe. Hiram, I need you to get the mechanical ventilation." The taller man left the room and went inside the guest bed room to fetch the machinery hidden in its hidden storage room.

"Brittany and Rachel I need you two to leave, thank you. You've done enough. I can take it from here."

"But Leroy-" the fair skinned girl protested.

"I need you two to leave, the room is too small. Rachel, get Brittany out of here." Leroy's voice was strong and authoritative; the two girls can hear the foreign strain in the usually calm man's voice. Rachel pushed Brittany out of the clinic despite the blonde girl's reluctance.

The blonde stole one more glance of the unconscious girl on the bed before the door to the makeshift emergency room slammed shut. In no time Hiram emerged from the guests' bedroom with a heavy apparatus with several of chords and tubes sticking out of it. The slender man smiled apologetically at Brittany who still lingered by the clinics door. He ordered Rachel and Brittany to go downstairs and wait for Haymitch's arrival who promised to be present to deliver the donated blood for Santana. Brittany eventually walked away from the clinic and followed Rachel down stairs. Rachel poured orange juice in two separate glasses and the pair situated themselves on top of the kitchen counter in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

An hour later and Brittany was going insane. Rachel had tried to do everything to distract Brittany, the little brunette suggested they bake but Brittany said no. Rachel suggested they watch another musical with Shelby and April, again Brittany said no… And admitted tactlessly that she was sick of their voices and pointed how Shelby and Rachel had the same nose and how April Rhodes was a presumptuous diva who knows she's good and is not shy to brag about it. Also that she wouldn't be surprised if Rachel was the love child of the two songstresses. Needless to say, Rachel dropped the subject the moment she heard the word "nose". Thus, the two just stayed anxiously in the kitchen. With Brittany worried sick about Santana and Rachel worried sick about Brittany possibly burning the house down as she paced up and down the kitchen, the friction between her feet and the tiles leaving dark marks of her trail.

Just when Brittany had decided that she will make a sprint back up in the clinic the house bell rang and the long anticipated arrival of Haymitch had arrived. Brittany dashed to the door without waiting for Rachel to stand up, the blonde could hear Rachel's frustrated voice from the kitchen but ignored as she threw the door open. There stood on the other side of the walnut doors was Haymitch with his hair uncharacteristically combed to one side, neatly shaved supporting a violet themed outfit with his purple yam colored suit with checkered waistcoat of fine lines of criss-crossed magenta and fuschia and a white dress shirt. He stood by the door with his back straight while holding a steel chrome briefcase.

"Well someone's oddly excited to see me?" Haymitch joked surprised by Brittany's undomesticated actions.

"Good morning Haymitch, please come on in." Rachel said ushering Haymitch in "and might I say your outfit is most handsome, the color of your suit compliments your skin tone." Rachel added.

Sometimes Brittany has to remind herself that Rachel is a dear friend of hers and that violence is never the answer

"Thanks, I tried." The man replied with his lips curling upward proud. "So where's princess Santana?" Haymitch asked mockingly as he turned his head to look at Brittany teasingly.

Rachel who stopped walking and had turned towards Brittany and Haymitch said "Actually about that-"

"Haymitch. Welcome, Leroy and I have to talk to you." Hiram interrupted as he stalked towards the trio, Brittany and Rachel were looking at Hiram expectantly waiting for him to continue. "Privately." The tall man finished, his glasses glaring from the stroke of sunlight piercing through the long windows beside the door. Brittany's face fell upon hearing Hiram's firm request, the man's face was stoic and left with Haymitch in tow. Heavy thuds of their footsteps were all that was left for Brittany and Rachel to listen to.

"We know this not what you want to hear… Especially with your current situation… We know that regardless of your connections that it will be… difficult, to get some medical assistance for her…" The medic started.

"But, from the tests I have run, my diagnosis says that Santana had a septic shock. It's the result of a severe infection. I'm sorry; I failed to intercept this... "Leroy lowered his head apologetically as the three adults stood around Santana's monitored body. "The various tubes and dextrose are for the antibiotics and IV drips I've also put her on ventilation and dialysis. The blood you've brought in will help her liver, but it can only do so for a limited time…"

"What do you mean?" Haymitch asked as he stared at the various tubes and wires attached to Santana's body. There was a breathing tube lodged in the Latina's mouth and different liquids dripped down through the thin rubbery pipes which disappeared into the wrists. In the background a dull beeping noise can be heard counting every faint heartbeat.

Leroy took a deep breath preparing himself to deliver the news to a man who was staring at the only other person he considered as family."She's in a coma. Septic shock can cause many complications. Unfortunately for Santana, she's having some respiratory problems and her kidney had gone through immense harm. Then there is also the hypotension which is why the heart monitor is beeping so weakly."

Hiram hung his head low, his temple was in right hand looking completely troubled and disheartened.

"Haymitch, Santana's going to need surgery." Leroy explains. "She's going to need a new kidney. Even then, there is no guarantee that her body will be compatible with the kidney. If she's lucky, it will just about work but not without constant complications." He ended.

The room was silent. Haymitch's eyes remained set on the frail girl resting on the bed. After an extended moment of silence, Haymitch spoke.

"I'll get you the kidney." He said.

"Haymitch-"

"I will get you the kidney. How long can she stay like this for?" Haymitch asked as he turned his head towards Leroy.

"I- two days? Maybe three? It's not ideal to keep her any longer…"

"What happens if any later?" the blonde haired man questioned

"The organs will completely shut down."

"So you're saying she'll die?" Haymitch asked bluntly but not aggressively, but more of a in-fact tone.

The doctor sighed "Yes. That is most certainly "

"She won't. That kid had gone through more shit than I have. That little rascal has been through hell and back to the point that she had actually made friends with that three headed mutt that guards hell. She's not going to die from some weak ass infection." Haymitch said vindictively, his voice did not waver and he showed no doubt about the young girl at all.

"Okay" Leroy replied smiling softly Haymitch.

"Can you carry out the surgery?"

"Yes. I can."

"Is there anything you can't do Doc?" Haymitch smirked, impressed by Leroy's skills.

That day Haymitch left right after learning about Santana's condition. He didn't blame anyone or showed any anger, frustration or anything. He simply absorbed all the information he needed. Santana needs a kidney. The blonde man left without saying another word to anyone and simply promised Leroy that he will be back in time. The Berry's offered to go through the black market to see if they can find anything but Haymitch reassured them that it was not necessary for he will be back. Hiram and Leroy respected the guardians decision and nodded in agreement that no procedure will be held without Haymitch's approval. During the next three days after Abernathy's visit, tension was growing in the Berry household. Brittany and Rachel listened in to the conversation between the trio using the brunette's present from when she was 16 aspiring to be a vet. Her parents got her a modern set of stethoscope which picked up high frequency noise and was extremely sensitive. It wasn't really an idealistic toy but Brittany's glad that Rachel was spoiled rotten; it meant weird and wacky things that will somehow be useful to them. As they eavesdropped in to the conversation, various questions filled the blonde's head. Why was it difficult to get medical attention for Santana when Haymitch has got connection from the Capitol? What did he mean when the girl in coma had been through hell and back? Just who is Santana? As this mysteries circled in her brain, her heart was sinking simultaneously as guilt pulled on her conscience.

The Pierces visited everyday during the wait for Haymitch's return. While after a long debate whether Brittany should be allowed in the clinic, Leroy eventually gave in to Brittany's pestering. The first time she saw Santana was the following day after the convulsion. Brittany was allowed in the clinic. She imagined the worst kinds of scenario, Santana poked and stabbed with needles with spaghetti of tubes running everywhere but no matter what she imagined; her mind could not create a scene harsh enough to justify the appearance of the comatose body.

Santana looked so small on the bed, her skin was a strange colour of brown, it was absent of its glow and trace of disease could be seen by the way there was a hint of yellow in the pigments. The air tubes looked rough and unnatural sticking out of the Latina's soft lips. Brittany doesn't understand how a pipe wedged in someone's throat could help them breathe. As the blonde girl approached the bed closer, she noticed how the previously toned and strong limbs flailed from the drastic lost of weight and how the adorable cheeks of Santana's had sunken deep. Underneath the shut eyes was a pair of dark crescent moons which emphasised the strain the poor body was.

Brittany cried.

The overwhelming guilt took over her whole being, it ran through her veins, poisoning her blood, threatening her mind, paralyzing her tongue preventing apologies and pressed on her chest suffocating her. An insane desire to care for the Latina and to just somehow be close to her to let her know that Brittany was there beset the blonde.

Throughout the days Brittany refused to leave the clinic and spent most of her time reading "Pride and Prejudice". After finishing it for the first time, Brittany looked up to Santana and felt a strange fondness towards the brunette. She ignored the feeling. For the second time she read about Darcy and Elizabeth's kiss, Brittany could not help but ask herself if Santana had kissed anyone before. A biting jealousy made her feel uncomfortable thinking about Santana with someone else. For the second time she read about the characters wedding, Brittany allowed her to fantasize about kissing Santana and warm feeling soothed the guilt in her chest. When she finished the book for the third time; to the point the spine of the book was folded and wrinkled and to the extent that Rachel threatened to ask her dad to reserve a room for an asylum for her. Also to the point that Brittany could not get Santana off her mind no matter how hard she tried, she knew she wanted more than a kiss from Santana.

On the third day Haymitch didn't arrive.

On the fourth day there was still no sign of Haymitch. The Pierce took Brittany home for the amount of nuisance Benny felt she was causing on Leroy as Brittany insisted they find new kidney themselves. Despite Brittany's protest, she was taken home.

On the fifth day, there was no news. Her parents refused to talk and insisted she gets some sleep. Brittany was distressed.

On the sixth day the blonde disappeared from the household, gone for the whole day. She rushed around the market, went through dingy alleyways and talked to dirty men who looked at her hungrily. She tried to find a kidney for Santana but only got strange and judging looks from various people instead. As the rooster cockled ending another day, she returned back to the Berry household defeated with a heavy heart, her body hunched in disappointment. Brittany's body trudged through the familiar house, her memory taking her body to the clinic to sit down on her self-claimed armchair to read her self-claimed book. She knew she shouldn't be there but she went anyway. Upon opening the door, blue orbs were greeted by chocolate brown eyes which seemed to sparkle brighter only for her.


End file.
